Namikaze Brothers
by Mizuhashi Kyousuke
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, sudah melihat segala hal aneh di seluruh hidupnya. Ia tidak terlalu kaget ketika disebuah eksperimen untuk melakukan sebuah Jikukan (Space-Time Jutsu), ia tiba-tiba saja terhempas ke masa lalu, jauh sebelum ia lahir, dan orang tuanya hanya seorang anak-anak, dan tubuhnya kembali berumur 3 tahun. Iapun kini tinggal bersama kakaknya, Namikaze Minato. Time-Travel.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Namikaze Brothers**

**Chapter 1: **Brother?

* * *

"_People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define 'reality'. But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'? Merely vague concepts ... their 'reality' may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"_

_~ Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya sedikit. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah, tubuhnya sangat sakit. Tubuhnya seperti ditiban batu besar. Tubuhnya seperti sangat hancur. Ia ingin membuka matanya lagi, tetapi sangat sakit, jadi, ia kembali menutup matanya. Ia masih bisa mendengar suster di depan pintu berbicara…

"Anak itu— Tes DNAnya menunjukan—"

"—Namikaze?"

"Yap. Dia kemungkinan adalah adik dari Namikaze Minato—"

Setelah perkataan itu, Naruto kebingungan. Seluruh dunia tahu kalau ia adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage. Tapi, ia mendengar bahwa suster ini mengecek darahnya, yang berarti mereka tidak tahu ia siapa. Lalu, adik Namikaze Minato? Yang benar saja. Orang tua Minato ayahnya meninggal saat ayahnya masih bayi, setahu yang dia ingat.

…Tunggu. Kenapa suster itu mengucap nama Namikaze Minato seenaknya? Setahunya, seluruh Konoha mengucap nama Namikaze Minato dengan Yondaime-sama, atau Namikaze-sama. Dimana dia? Ia yakin ia berada di Rumah Sakit. Tetapi, rumah sakit mana?

Mari kita beri pilihan. Konoha? Kalau ini di Konoha, Naruto tahu bahwa semua orang akan memanggil Minato Namikaze dengan nama Yondaime-sama, atau Namikaze-sama. Jadi, dia bukan di Konoha.

Iwa? Iwa, walaupun sangat benci ayahnya, mereka biasanya memanggil ayahnya dengan julukannya, Yellow Flash. Jarang sekali mereka memanggil ayahnya dengan nama Minato Namikaze. Lagipula, walaupun Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4 sudah selesai, dan kini ke 5 negarsa besar sedang damai, mereka juga pasti bakal mengucapkan nama Namikaze Minato dengan nada hormat. Tapi Naruto mendengar suster itu mengucapkannya dengan nama biasa.

Kumo? Kumo, sama seperti Iwa, lebih sering memanggil ayahnya dengan julukan namanya, Yellow Flash.

Suna? Ia sudah terkenal sebagai pahlawan di Suna karena Gaara. Kalau mereka memanggil nama ayahnya, pasti mereka memanggilnya dengan hormat.

Jadi, dimana dia?

Naruto harus menunggu jawaban ini dulu, sampai dia bertemu bangun, dan kemudian menanyakannya pada suster. Naruto, kini bukanlah anak yang ceroboh dan idiot lagi. Perannya di perang dunia ninja, membuatnya mempelajari strategi, dan bertindak tenang. Selama di perang juga, ia juga semakin dewasa. Mengenal betapa kerasnya dunia ini.

Ia kemudian mencoba mengingat apa yang terakhir kali ia lakukan.

Ia, yang sekarang berumur sekitar 25 tahun, sudah berhasil memasteritekhnik Hiraishin milik ayahnya. Memikirkan bahwa tekhnik milik ayahnya sangat keren, ia mencoba membuat jurusnya sendiri. Jurus yang akan membuatnya terkenal.

Iapun memilih untuk membuat tekhnik Jikukan (Space-Time Technique), tekhnik seperti Hiraishin milik ayahnya. Jadilah, selama beberapa tahun, ia mempelajari semua hal tentang Jikukan dan Fuinjutsu. Sayangnya, mempelajari dua hal itu sangat susah. Ia sudah membaca semua scroll tentang Jikukan milik ayahnya, yang sangat dikit, dan scroll Fuinjutsu. Scroll Fuinjutsu milik ayah dan ibunya sangat banyak, jadilah, ia membaca semua scroll dan mempraktikannya, sampai ia menjadi salah satu Seal Master di Konoha.

Belum puas, iapun pergi dari Konoha, dengan izin Tsunade tentu saja, untuk ke Uzushiogakure, dimana klannya, klan Uzumaki terkenal karena Fuinjutsunya. Iapun mempelajari semua scroll yang ia temukan di Uzushiogakure, yang tentunya sangat banyak, dan lebih hebat daripada scroll yang ada di rumah orang tuanya. Jadilah, selama beberapa tahun, ia menetap di Uzushiogakure.

Selama disitu, ia bertemu dengan seorang Uzumaki yang bernama, Uzumaki Jigen. Naruto bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan setelah ia sampai di Uzushiogakure.

Ternyata, orang itulah yang menjaga Uzushiogakure dari negara-negara lain yang ingin mengambil pengetahuan tentang Uzushiogakure untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Jadi, Jigen membuat Fuinjutsu, untuk hanya darah Uzumaki yang bisa memasuki Uzushiogakure.

Naruto harus memenangi tantangan dari Jigen terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa mempelajari semua yang ada disini. Setelah menang, iapun belajar dibawah Jigen. Jigen memberitahu Naruto semuanya tentang Fuinjutsu.

Ternyata, Jigen berumur 120 tahun. Ketika Naruto bertanya bagaimana Jigen selamat dari penghancuran Uzushio, Jigen menjawab bahwa rumahnya diberi Fuinjutsu agar tidak ada yang mengetahui. Jigen saat itu sedang tidur, jadi tidak tahu bahwa Uzushio hancur. Lucu, menurut Naruto.

Iapun, selama 4 tahun, belajar dalam arahan Jigen.

Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke Konoha. Iapun semangat untuk membuat Fuinjutsu-Jikukan karena menurutnya ia sudah lebih hebat daripada Master Seal. Iapun membuat membuat tekhnik Jikukan. Ia ingin tekhnik dimana ia bisa membuat sebuah dimensi, seperti jurus Kamui milik Obito. Dimana ia bisa menghisap semuanya ke dimensi miliknya.

Iapun bereksperimen lagi selama satu tahun.

Dan, itu yang membawa Naruto kesini. Ia membuat beberapa handseal, dan kemudian mengeksekusikan tekhnik Jikukan-nya. Tetapi, ia kemudian baru ingat dimana kesalahannya. Handsealnya salah. Saat ia ingin mengeksekusikan tekhniknya dengan 10 handseal, ia ingat saat ia ingin membuat handseal terakhir, rumahnya bergetar, pertanda ada ledakan. Ia tidak panik dan melanjutkan karena ia tahu bahwa itu adalah ledakan dari hasil latihan seseorang karena rumahnya di dekat Training Ground. Karena ledakan itu, handseal Naruto sedikit meleset, dan kemudian badannya sakit, dan semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

Memgningat itu kembali, Naruto kemudian jadi panik. Itu adalah tekhnik Jikukan. Ada sebuah alasan kenapa tekhnik Jikukan sangat berbahaya. Yaitu, tekhnik itu menginvolvasikan waktu dan tempat. Kita bisa saja mengacaukan waktu, dan kemudian membuat lubang dimensi lain.

Naruto kembali panik. Bagaimana kalau ia berada di dimensi lain? Bagaimana kalau dia berada di dimensi dimana alien berada? Atau mungkin ia berada di dimensi dimana yang menguasai dunia adalah monster? Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto takut.

Ia kemudian menyadari, bahwa suster itu mengatakan Namikaze Minato, yang berarti ia berada di dunia ninja, membuatnya aman.

Ia membuka matanya lagi. Kali ini tidak terlalu sakit. Ia membuka matanya, dan melihat seluruh tubuhnya dibungkus oleh perban. Yang tersisa hanya rambut blondenya. Ia menaikan alisnya. Kenapa ia masih sakit? Biasanya Kurama yang menyembuhkannya. Ia menaikan bahunya tidak perduli, dan mengasumsikan bahwa itu hanyalah masalah kecil. Ia kemudian melihat ke tubuhnya lagi, dan matanya melebar.

Tubuhnya lebih kecil! Sangat kecil. Ia kemudian melihat tangannya. Tangannya sangat kecil. Naruto melebarkan matanya. Ia terlihat seperti 10 tahun. Tidak, kurang dari itu. Ia terlihat seperti berumur 3 tahun. Yap.. 3 tahun. Ia sangat kecil!

Ia kemudian berusaha berdiri, menahan sakitnya, dan berjalan dengan lemah ke kamar mandi. Setelah ada disana, ia melihat ke kaca. Benar saja, tubuhnya sangat kecil. Ia terlihat seperti 3 tahun. Rambut blonde spikynya masih terlihat sama, cuma lebih berantakan. Dan ia melihat juga, kumis kucingnya juga hilang. Naruto mengangkat alisnya melihat itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya, memproses segala situasinya. Kalau dulu, ia mungkin akan panik dan langsung berteriak 'Kai!' karena yakin ini adalah Genjutsu. Tetapi ia yakin, Ini bukan Genjutsu. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi, hal baiknya adalah, setidaknya ia kembali muda.

Sebuah pikiran muncul di kepalanya. Ia bisa saja membuat identitas baru, dan kemudian meminta masuk Akademi di umur 3 tahun. Ia akan memakai seluruh pengetahuannya, dan kemudian lulus akademi hanya dalam 1 tahun, yang berarti ia 4 tahun.

Dengan itu, ia mengalahkan rekor Kakashi! Sweet! Ia akhirnya bisa mengalahkan senseinya. Ia kemudian akan menjadi Chuunin di umur 6 tahun, Jounin di umur 7 tahun, dan kemudian menjadi ANBU di umur 9 tahun, dan menjadi Kapten ANBU di umur 10 tahun!

Oh, ia tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah semuanya ketika melihat Kapten ANBU berumur 10 tahun. Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. Jiwa keanak-anakannya masih ada.

Pertama, ia harus tahu ini berada dimana. Dari ruangannya, ia tahu ini adalah rumah Sakit Konoha. Tetapi, kenapa suster itu berkata soal Namikaze Minato tanpa hormat?

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. Iapun keluar kamar mandi. Setelah keluar kamar mandi, matanya menangkap kalendar. Iapun berjalan ke kalendar itu, ingin tahu sekarang hari apa, bulan apa, dan tahun berapa.

Ketika melihat kalendar, matanya melebar. Terlihat disana, 21 Juli, xxxx. What the hell?! Ia tidak ahli Matematika, tapi ia bisa perkirakan bahwa di tahun ini, Perang Dunia Ninja ke-3 bahkan belum mulai!

Ia menghela nafasnya. Mencoba untuk kembali tenang. Ia kemudian memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Pertama, ia melakukan handseal, sedikit salah dibagian terakhir dan boom! Iapun berada di masa lalu.

Ia memijat keningnya pusing. Ia kira, setelah Perang Dunia Ninja selesai, ia sudah tidak akan lagi mendapat masalah, tetapi, ternyata benar kata orang, ia magnet masalah.

Walaupun ia tahu Time-Travel kelihatannya seperti mustahil, ia tahu bahwa Time-Travel bisa dilakukan dalam tekhnik Jikukan, karena tekhnik Jikukan menginvolvasi waktu.

Iapun dengan pusing, kembali ke tempat duduknya dan tidur. Ia melihat ke luar jendela, dan ia tidak terlalu kaget ketika melihat 3 wajah di monumen Hokage. Ia merasa sedikit aneh tidak melihat wajah ayahnya di Monumen Hokage, atau melihat wajah Baa-chan Tsunade.

Ia memijat keningnya lagi. Semua ini, kalau menurut Shikamaru, menyusahkan. Tetapi hal baiknya, ia bisa memperbaiki sesuatu dari masa lalu.

Ia kemudian memikirkan… Ia pasti akan ditanyakan namanya. Apa ia akan memberitahu mereka bahwa namanya adalah Naruto? Kalau iya, bagaimana dengan 'Naruto' yang ada disini? Apa nanti 'Naruto' jadi tidak ada, apa 'Naruto' akan mempunyai nama baru?

Lagipula, ia ingat bahwa di tahun ini, buku Ero-sennin yang berjudul 'The Tale of Gutsy Ninja' sudah diterbitkan. Tokoh utama buku itu adalah Naruto, jadi, kalau ia memberitahu mereka bahwa ia bernama Naruto, mereka pasti curiga, dan tidak menganggap ini adalah kebetulan karena nama nama 'Naruto' sangat jarang.

Ia tidak bisa saja memberitahu mereka bahwa ia adalah seseorang dari masa depan kan? Kalau ia bilang begitu, ia langsung akan dikirim ke Inoichi untuk tes mental. Eh, Inoichi? Disini, Inoichi hanya anak keci, jadi dia mungkin akan dikirim ke ayah Inoichi.

Jadi, ia membutuhkan nama baru. Ia kemudian menyeringai. Ia selalu ingin nama baru! Bukannya ia tidak suka nama Naruto, sebaliknya, ia sangat suka nama Naruto, tetapi ia juga ingin menamai dirinya sendiri dengan nama yang menurutnya keren.

Hm, bagaimana jika Nicholas? Itu sangat keren. Tetapi, terlalu asing. Ia ingin nama yang keren. Yang langka. Yang tidak dipakai orang lain. Yang—

"Cklek."

Sebelum ia berpikir kembali, pintunya terbuka dan memperlihatkan Hokage. Matanya melebar dengan shock ketika melihat Hiruzen Sarutobi disana. Ia sedih ketika melihat orang yang ia anggap 'kakek'-nya itu. Tetapi, ia juga sekaligus menahan untuk tidak tertawa karena melihat Jiji-nya yang terlihat sangat muda. Iapun memutuskan bahwa ia harus berakting sebagai anak pemalu, kebingungan, dan sedih.

Hiruzen tersenyum baik pada anak di depannya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, anak muda?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan nada baik.

Naruto melihat dengan sedikit ekspresi takut ketika melihat Hiruzen, "Ba-baik…" Jawabnya dengan agak takut.

Hiruzen tersenyum kembali, "Jangan takut, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu. Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Tim ANBU milikku menemukanmu terbaring di hutan dengan luka yang sangat parah." Tanya Hiruzen dengan nada baik, tetapi sekaligus dengan nada berwibawa.

Naruto berakting untuk terlihat sedih memikirkan itu lagi, ia berakting untuk seperti takut menceritakannya pada Hiruzen.

Hiruzen terlihat sedih melihat anak muda yang sangat takut. Ia asumsikan bahwa anak muda ini pasti baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang traumatis.

"Tidak apa, anak muda. Ceritakan saja.." Hiruzen menenangkan. Naruto tetap takut. Hiruzen menghela nafasnya. Ia akan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi nanti saja. Pertama, ia harus membutuhkan informasi tentang siapa anak ini dulu. "Jadi, siapa namamu, anak muda?" Tanyanya.

Naruto harus menahan matanya agar tidak melebar. Ia belum memikirkan itu! Ia terlalu sibuk akting untuk tidak kembali memikirkan namanya. "E-em…" Gumamnya. Ia masih memikirkan nama yang cocok. "Na-namaku… Shi-shisui.." Ucapnya. Mata Naruto kemudian sedikit melebar karena kaget. Ia tidak sengaja mengucapkan nama itu! Itu hanyalah nama yang ada di pikirannya.

Naruto kemudian memikirkan lagi, lagipula, di 'era' ini, nama Shisui sangat jarang. Jadi, ia tidak yakin bahwa akan ada yang mempunyai nama yang sama dengannya.

Dan kemudian sebuah nama muncul. Uchiha Shisui. Oh! Ia tidak memikirkan itu! Bagaimana jika ia, menggunakan nama Shisui, Shisui Uchiha di sini akan mati, atau Shisui Uchiha disini akan tidak mempunyai nama atau nama yang berbeda? Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Suara Hiruzen kembali menyadarkannya dari pikirannya. "Ti-tiga…" Jawabnya dengan malu-malu.

Hiruzen mengangguk, "Dimana orangtuamu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto terlihat sedih, "Ti-tidak ada… Kata Jiro-jiji dan Suki-baa, orangtuaku meninggal…" Ucapnya dengan sedih. Naruto kemudian menemukan suatu alasan. Jiro-jii dan Suki-baa adalah dua orang yang mengurusnya. Mereka menyiksa Naruto. Naruto diperlakukan seperti pembantu disana. Lagipula, nama Jiro dan Suki juga cukup umum.

Hiruzen menaikan alisnya, "Siapa itu Jiro-jii dan Suki-baa?" Tanya Hiruzen penasaran.

Naruto kemudian langsung membuat ekspresi takut lagi. "Jiro-jii.. da-dan Suki-baa sangat jahat padaku… Me-mereka se-selalu menyuruh Shisui me-melakukan sesuatu! Da-dan ka-kalau Shi-shisui salah, Shi-shisui salah Shishui a-akan di-dihukum ka-karena Shi-shui anak nakal! Shisui ti-tidak ingin kesana!" Seru Naruto dengan takut.

Hiruzen cemberut. Kalau ada satu yang sangat ia benci, itu adalah Kekerasan pada anak seperti Shisui muda ini. Ia berdo'a bahwa siapapun itu Jiro-jii dan Suki-baa, semoga mereka terbakar di neraka. Itupun menjelaskan tentang luka-luka yang diterima di tubuh anak ini. Mereka menyiksa anak ini. Hiruzen kembali cemberut. Anak ini pasti trauma.

Hiruzen kembali tersenyum lagi ketika Shisui menatap dengan takut kepadanya, semoga, ketika ia memberitahu kepada Shisui bahwa ia mempunyai kakak disini, ia semoga akan gembira dan sembuh dari trauma.

"Shisui-kun," Ucap Hiruzen dengan lembut, "Kami tidak akan membawamu kembali ke orang jahat itu," Lanjutnya. Mendapat tatapan harapan dari Shisui yang membuatnya tersenyum. "Apa kau ingin tinggal disini?" Tanyanya lagi. Shisui terlihat mengangguk semangat.

Hiruzen kembali tersenyum, "Dan, kau mempunyai kakak disini." Ucapnya.

Naruto berakting untuk kebingungan dengan memiringkan kepalanya, "Kakak?" Tanyanya kebingungan, walaupun ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Saat kau masih tertidur, kami mengambil sampel darahmu, dan mengetesnya kepada sampel penduduk Konoha untuk mengetahui orang tuamu. Dan ternyata, sampelnya tidak ada yang cocok, dan hanya cocok pada seorang Minato Namikaze. Kami duga bahwa ia adalah kakakmu. Ia berumur 4 tahun saat ini, lebih tua satu tahun darimu dan berada di Panti Asuhan Konoha," Jelas Hiruzen.

Naruto dengan mata penuh harapan, tersenyum lebar. Walaupun cuma pura-pura, ia juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Besok kau akan bertemu dengan kakakmu, Shisui-kun, dan besok kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Sampai jumpa, Shisui-kun." Dengan itu, Hiruzen pergi keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan kembali tidur. Ia tidak sabar untuk menemui ayah— ehem, kakaknya.

* * *

**-Timeskip, 2 Years Later-**

Sudah 2 tahun semenjak Naruto terjebak di masa lalu. Ia sekarang bukan Uzumaki Naruto, tetapi Namikaze Shisui. Dan ternyata, walaupun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, ia lebih senang di masa lalu. Disini, ia tidak sendirian. Ia mempunyai kakaknya, yang kadang sangat overprotektif padanya. Disini juga, ia tidak selalu mendapat pandangan benci sewaktu ia kecil.

Dan lalu yang paling menggembirakan, tidak ada Kurama. Yah, walaupun Naruto dan Kurama bisa dibilang partner, Naruto juga kadang berpikir bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Kurama. Tidak ada beban menjadi Jinchuuriki. Menjadi normal.

Memikirkan Kurama, membuat Naruto berpikir apakah Kurama ikut terbawa ke masa lalu? Kalau iya, ia berpikir bahwa ia pasti sekarang terperangkap di tubuh Kushina.

Omong-omong soal Kushina ibunya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia duga, Kushina masih berada di Uzushio karena ibunya bilang ia ke Konoha saat sekitar pertengahan Akademi.

Naruto juga sempat melihat ibu Sasuke, Mikoto, lalu Fugaku, dan lainnya. Hell, ia bahkan sempat melihat Orochimaru! Ia kadang merasa sedikit aneh melihat Orochimaru tanpa senyuman seramnya itu.

All-in-all, Naruto sangat menyukai disini. Konoha lebih besar daripada di masa depan, karena Konoha belum diserang Kurama dan Pain. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan nama barunya, dan sifat yang ia buat.

Ia, berusaha agar ia semakin mirip dengan kakaknya, mencoba berakting tenang, kalkulatif, dan pintar sama seperti kakaknya. Karena terlalu lama berakting, sifatnya juga berubah seperti itu. Ia sekarang bukanlah idiot, cerewet, dan ceroboh.

Iapun kadang juga latihan pagi hari dengan Jogging bersama kakaknya mengelilingi Konoha. Walaupun Naruto masih mempunyai memori jurus-jurusnya, ia harus melatih badannya agar fit.

Ia tak menyangka, ayahnya, yang ia kira sangat jenius, di umur segini sangat suka menjahili orang, sama seperti Naruto. Naruto kira sifat itu ia ambil dari ibunya, tetapi ternyata itu dari ayahnya.

Seminggu lalu, Hokage mengumumkan untuk para anak yang ingin mengikuti Akademi, mereka harus datang besok pagi untuk menerima tes. Minimum umurnya 6 tahun.

Naruto mendapat kabar bahwa beberapa bulan yang lalu, Konoha masuk ke dalam perang. Awalnya, perang ditimbulkan karena Sandaime Kazekage hilang. Walaupun Naruto tahu bahwa Sasori pelakunya, ia tidak bisa memberitahunya. Suna mencurigai Iwa, dan langsung mengadakan perang skala besar pada Iwa. Konoha ingin neutral, tetapi, lama-lama, mereka juga terbawa perang dengan Iwa dan Suna. Mereka juga harus perang dengan Kumo soal masalah wilayah. Jadilah, program Akademi dipercepat karena Konoha butuh tentara.

Naruto masih ingat pertama kali reaksi Minato. Minato sangat semangat. Minato, saat diberitahu ia mempunyai adik, langsung berjanji padanya bahwa ia akan melindunginya selamanya dan tidak akan membuat mereka terpisah lagi. Membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Shisui!"

Suara panggilan kakaknya membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya. Ia kini berada di kamar panti asuhan. Setiap kamar berisi dua kasur, dan Naruto tentunya sekamar dengan kakaknya.

Naruto menengok kearah kakaknya, "Ada apa, Nii-chan?" Tanyanya dengan suara childish. Sejak dari minggu lalu, kakaknya tidak berhenti meloncat-loncat untuk menjadi ninja. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia akan terpisah dari kakaknya. Tetapi, ia mungkin akan mendiskusi ini pada Sandaime untuk mengikuti tes, dan diletakan di kelas yang sama dengan kakaknya.

"Ayo! Nanti kita akan telat pergi ke Akademi! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Seru Minato. "Kita akan menjadi ninja!" Serunya lagi.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa Nii-chan sangat semangat menjadi ninja?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Minato tersenyum besar, "Aku ingin menjadi ninja, agar aku diakui oleh seluruh penduduk! Dan juga, aku ingin menjadi ninja untuk melindungimu!" Serunya dengan nada penuh determinasi.

Mata Naruto melebar. Itu adalah kata-kata yang sama dengan apa yang ia ucapkan ketika ia ditanyakan kenapa ia menjadi ninja. Naruto tersenyum, "Aku yakin Nii-chan akan menjadi ninja yang hebat. Nii-chan akan menjadi Yondaime, dan aku akan menjadi asisten Nii-chan!" Seru Naruto. Walaupun sebenarnya apa yang dikatakannya benar tentang kakaknya yang menjadi Yondaime.

Minato tersenyum besar pada Naruto, "Aku akan menjadi Hokage, dan aku kemudian akan melindungimu. Itu adalah janji seumur hidup." Ucap Minato.

Mata Naruto melebar ketika mendengar itu lagi. Ternyata, sifat protektifnya pada teman dan sifat pantang menyerahnya ia ambil dari ayahnya. "Aku akan menjadi ninja yang lebih kuat daripada Nii-chan! Dan aku yang akan melindungi Nii-chan!" Seru Naruto.

Minato cemberut, "Baka. Walaupun kau lebih kuat dariku, tetap saja aku yang akan melindungimu. Melindungi adiknya adalah tugas seorang kakak." Ucap Minato. Ia kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Ayo Shisui! Yang terakhir sampai di Akademi harus mentraktir makan siang!" Dengan itu, Minato langsung lari keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang belum mandi dan masih berantakan.

"Nii-chan kau curang!" Seru Naruto.

* * *

**-Academy-**

Naruto kini sudah sampai di Akademi. Ia melihat ke arah sekeliling, untuk melihat siapa saja yang masuk Akademi. Matanya hanya menangkap orang-orang asing, tetapi ada beberapa yang ia kenal.

Pertama, ia melihat Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu dari Sasuke. Kalau bisa dibilang, Naruto berhubungan baik dengan ibu Sasuke. Mereka pertama kali bertemu dengan Mikoto di taman Konoha satgu tahun yang lalu, dan sejak saat itu, ia, Minato, dan Mikoto sering bermain bersama.

Walaupun Mikoto berasal dari klan Uchiha, klan elite, orang tua Mikoto memperbolehkan ia dan Minato untuk bermain dengan Mikoto. Mikoto dan orang tuanya bukan seperti Uchiha lain yang sombong. Naruto sempat kaget ketika mengetahui nama ayah Mikoto adalah Itachi. Ia sekarang tidak bingung kenapa Mikoto menamai anaknya Itachi.

Jadi, bisa dibilang Naruto, Minato dan Mikoto adalah sahabat. Sebenarnya, Mikoto seumuran dengannya. Mikoto berkata ia akan ke Akademi lebih dulu karena ia seorang Uchiha. Tidak ingin ditinggal kedua temannya, Naruto juga ingin memasuki Akademi walaupun 5 tahun. Lagipula, ia sudah yakin ia akan lulus karena ia mempunyai pengetahuan seorang kage dari masa depan.

Ia tahu menggunakan pengetahuannya dari masa depan itu curang tetapi hey! Sewaktu dulu, ia sudah pernah menjadi seorang _dead-last, _sekarang ia ingin dihormati sebagai prodigy. Ia ingin merasakan apa jadinya menjadi prodigy seperti Itachi.

Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa wajah yang ia kenal juga. Ada Yamanaka Inoichi, yang Naruto sangat ketahui adalah ayah Ino. Terlihat sekali Inoichi tidak mempunyai sifat seperti Ino. Inoichi terlihat ramah, kalem, dan rada pendiam juga kalau tidak bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Di samping Inoichi, ada seseorang yang Naruto sangat kenal sebagai Nara Shikaku. Ia tidak terlalu kaget ketika melihat Shikaku mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan Shikamaru, dan wajah yang sama seperti Shikamaru. Ia, walaupun dari kejauhan masih bisa mendengar Shikaku mengucapkan 'Mendokusei.'

Di samping Inoichi dan Shikaku, bisa terlihat member Ino-Shika-Cho yang di masa depan akan melegenda terakhir, yaitu Akimichi Chouza. Wajah Chouza terlihat chubby. Ia memakai kaus berwarna merah dengan kanji untuk makanan, dan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah bungkus kripik kentang seperti biasa.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari situ, dan kemudian ke arah lainnya. Ia kemudian melihat dua orang yang ia ketahui juga, walaupun sedikit susah mengetahuinya.

Hyuuga twins. Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hizashi. Mereka sama-sama menampilkan wajah stoic. Mereka memakai kimono formal berwarna putih. Mereka terlihat identik, dan yang membedakan mereka hanyalah Hizashi memakai perban di dahinya untuk menutupi _Caged-Bird Seal _yang ada di dahinya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyuuga twins, dan kembali melihat seseorang yang ia ketahui Inuzuka Tsume dan Nara Yoshino, yang Naruto ketahui adalah ibu dari Kiba dan Shikamaru. Tsume, terlihat memakai baju yang sama seperti Kiba saat Kiba menjadi Gennin. Rambut acak-acakan Tsume juga terlihat. Jika kau tidak mengetahuinya, kau bisa mengasumsikan dia adalah lelaki.

Lalu, Nara Yoshino, sama seperti Nara lainnya, mempunyai rambut yang dikuncir kuda. Ia memakai fishnet, dan dilapisi jaket berwarna hijau. Simbol klan Nara ada di lengan jaketnya. Ia juga memakai celana pendek berwarna putih.

Dan, Naruto juga melihat seorang Aburame, yang kalau Naruto benar, adalah Aburame Shibi. Ayah Shino. Tetapi, Naruto tidak terlalu tahu karena semua Aburame menutupi wajahnya. Shibi memakai jaket berkerah panjang seperti Aburame lainnya berwarna hitam, rambut coklat spiky, dan memakai kacamata hitam. Ia memakai celana panjang coklat.

Naruto kembali melihat kakaknya yang kini sudah berbaris diantara para murid dengan senyuman besar di wajahnya. Naruto langsung berlari ke arahnya, "Minato-nii!" Serunya.

Minato menghadap kearahnya, dan melambaikan tangannya. Naruto langsung lari ke arahnya, dan berbaris di belakangnya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah minta izin pada Hokage-sama?" Tanya Minato.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Hokage-sama belum datang, tetapi aku sudah meminta izin pada proktor dan diperbolehkan." Ucapnya.

Minato tersenyum besar, "Baiklah! Dengan begitu, kita bisa satu kelas! Aku harap kau bisa lulus tesnya, Shisui!" Seru Minato semangat.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Lihat saja, aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Seru Naruto balik.

Mereka kemudian mengobrol untuk beberapa saat untuk mempercepat waktu. Mereka berhenti mengobrol ketika nama salah satu dari mereka dipanggil.

"Namikaze, Minato!" Sang proktor mengumumkan. Minato memberi senyum besar ke arah Naruto, dan langsung maju.

Sang proktor memberikan 10 shuriken ke Minato, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang Naruto tidak dengar dari posisinya, dan Minato mengangguk dengan wajah determinasi.

Minato melempar semua shurikennya, dan 6 dari 10 Shuriken mengenai sasaran. Sang proktor memberikan Minato nilai 80, karena melemparkan 6 shuriken tepat sasaran saat pertama kali mencoba adalah hal yang bagus. Apalagi untuk seorang civilian yang tidak mempunyai latihan dari klan.

Mereka kemudian masuk ke arena untuk sparring. Naruto melihat ayahnya yang sekarang adalah kakaknya, berhadapan dengan seorang Genin dari Konoha.

Sang protor itu membisikan beberapa aturan pada kontestan, dan Minato dan sang Genin, yang Naruto sempat dengar bernama Takagi.

"Hajime!" Seru sang proktor.

Tidak seperti kontestan lainnya yang dimana Naruto lihat langsung melesat ke arah lawannya, kakaknya, diam saja dan menganalisis lawannya dulu. Naruto tahu bahwa kakaknya adalah seorang jenius. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh ketika ia merencanakan untuk mengalahkan kakaknya, dan menjadi prodigy di kelas. Tetapi ia akan membiarkan kakaknya menang di beberapa materi.

Tidak sabar, Takagi langsung melesat ke arah Minato dengan pukulan, yang Takagi sangat yakin langsung menyelesaikan pertandingan.

Minato, dengan mudah memblok pukulan Takagi, mengagetkan Takagi. Minato kemudian langsung mencoba menendang pertu Takagi, tetapi Takagi meloncat ke belakang. Takagi langsung melesat ke arah Minato lagi, melayangkan berpuluh pukulan.

Minato dengan susah payahnya menghindari dan memblok pukulan Takagi, walaupun ada beberapa yang mengenainya. Minato melihat Takagi mengayunkan tangannya ingin memukul kepala Minato. Minato langsung menunduk, dan melihat kesempatan, menendang perut Takagi, membuat Takagi sedikit terloncat kebelakang, dan pertandingan selesai karena Minato berhasil mengenai Takagi pukulan atau tendangan.

Minato diberi skor 8 lagi, karena memukul Genin adalah tugas yang sangat susah untuk seseorang yang belum menerima edukasi ninja. Apalagi seorang civillian.

Minato langsung diberitahu bahwa ia lulus, dan kemudian kembali ke barisan lagi.

Setelah memberi Minato ucapan selamat, Naruto mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Namikaze, Shisui!"

Dengan itu, Naruto langsung maju.

"Aku akan memberikanmu 10 shuriken. Kau melemparnya ke arah target. Aku akan memberimu sedikit basic melempar Shuriken terlebih dahulu. Kaki kiri ke belakang satu langkah kalau kau tangan dominanmu adalah tangan kanan. Lempar shurikennya dengan mengayunkan pergelangan tanganmu seperti ini," sang proktor mempraktikannya pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, dan sang proktor memberikan Naruto 10 shuriken.

Naruto harus menahan seringaian. Ia ingin melihat wajah semua orang disini ketika melhat seorang anak, yang hanya 5 tahun, bisa mengenai 10 bullseye.

Naruto kemudian melempar shuriken pertama ke target pertama, yang tentunya mengenai bulsseye, membuat sang proktor melebarkan matanya, sebelum menggumam, "_Beginners luck,_" Naruto kembali menyeringai. Ia kemudian melempar sisa shurikennya ke 9 target yang lain, dan tentunya, semuanya mengenai bullseye.

Naruto bisa mendengar seluruh orang yang melihatnya melebarkan matanya, dan membuka mulutnya karena shock. Termasuk sang proktor. Ia juga melihat beberapa Ketua Klan di Konoha yang selalu hadir untuk menyambut murid baru juga melebarkan matanya dengan shock. Ketua klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha juga.

Hokage yang hadir juga melebarkan matanya dengan shock. Naruto mendengar orang-orang membisikan kata 'Prodigy', 'Genius' dan lain-lainnya, membuat senyuman Naruto semakin melebar. Ia akhirnya merasakan menjadi seorang prodigy.

"Ehem," Sang proktor membatukan mulutnya, untuk kembali berkonsentrasi, "Namikaze Shisui, mendapatkan nilai 10. Baiklah, selanjutnya tes sparring dengan Genin Konohagakure. Lawanmu adalah Genin dari Team 13 yang bernama Ichiro." Sang proktor mengumumkan. Naruto mengangguk.

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arena. Ia juga melihat lawannya yang bernama Ichiro masuk ke arena juga.

"Baiklah, peraturannya adalah, jika sudah terlalu lama, Namikaze-san akan didiskualifikasi. Untuk memenangkan pertandingan, setidaknya Namikaze-san harus memberi Ichiro sebuah pukulan." Sang proktor mengumumkan kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

"Hajime!"

Naruto mengobservasi musuhnya dengan mata inten. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda asal-asalan tipe civillian yang tidak mempunyai gaya bertarung.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ichiro tidak sabar dan menggeram. Ichirou langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dan mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto dengan mudah menunduk, sambil menangkap tangan yang dipakai Ichiro untuk memukulnya. Ia melakukan _side-stepping _untuk berada di belakang Ichirou, sekaligus menarik tangan kanan Ichirou ke belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto kemudian menendang kedua lutut Ichiro, membuat Ichiro jatuh dengan wajah di bawah. Tangan kanannya masih dipegang Naruto. Naruto kemudian menaruh tangan kanannya di belakang punggung Ichirou, dan menginjaknya dengan kaki kanan, sambil melihat ke arah proktor dengan wajah innosen.

Lagi-lagi, orang-orang kembali dibuat shock oleh Naruto. Ini dia, seorang yang belum masuk Akademi, bisa mengalahkan Genin tanpa berusaha. Apalagi, anak ini adalah civillian.

Sang proktor kembali membatuk untuk berkonsentrasi, "Namikaze Shisui, mendaatkan skor 10," sang proktor mengumumkan. Ia kemudian memberitahu bahwa Naruto lulus dengan skor sempurna.

* * *

**-Hiruzen Point of View-**

Hiruzen menatap figur Shisui kecil dengan pandangan bangga di wajahnya. Waktu pertama kali Shisui diumumkan, Hiruzen ingin menstopnya. Tetapi ia langsung dibuat shock ketika Shisui membuat skor 10/10. Shisui kecil juga mengalahkan seorang Genin dengan mudah.

Hiruzen asumsikan bahwa, Shisui kecil pasti sudah biasa hidup dalam kekerasan, sehingga ia bisa tahu bahwa Genin itu meremehkannya, dan memanfaatkannya. Lagipula, Shisui kecil mempunyai hidup yang keras. Tidak diragukan lagi ia harus bertingkah dewasa, meskipun umurnya masih muda.

Hiruzen menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak menyangka anak pemalu dan penakut yang ia temui dulu sekarang menjadi seperti ini. Tidak diragukan bahwa ini semua karena kakaknya, yang bernama Minato yang membantunya.

Tidak ada yang pernah melewati ujian tes Akademi dengan nilai sempurna. Hell, Orochimaru melewati tes ujian Akademi dengan nilai 7 di Shuriken, dan 8 di sparring. Orang yang terakhir yang melakukan itu adalah Uchiha Kagami, rekan satu timnya, dan murid dari Senju Tobirama. Itupun karena Kagami adalah Uchiha, dan sudah dilatih dari kecil.

Kakaknya, Minatopun juga prodigy. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa mereka berdua berlatih keras sebelum ujian ini dimulai.

Ia tahu, bahwa dalam beberapa tahun, mereka berdua akan membuat nama di dunia ninja, dan menjadi orang yang ditakuti. Entah kenapa ia tahu.

Well, Konoha mendapat dua prodigy baru. Namikaze Shisui, dan Namikaze Minato. Konoha akan menjadi lebih menarik ketika dua pasangan kakak-adik ini lulus Akademi.

'_Aku akan menunggu kalian untuk membuat nama di dunia ninja, Shisui-kun, Minato-kun. Mungkin saja, aku akan memberikan topi ini pada salah satu dari kalian berdua.'_

_**To Be Continued…**___

* * *

**A/N: **Hai lagi! Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic Time-Travel. Semoga bagus ya. Untuk kalian yang bingung, ketika Naruto Point of View, author akan memanggil Naruto dengan 'Naruto'. Tetapi kalau Point of View orang lain, Naruto akan ditulis sebagai 'Shisui.' Kenapa nama Shisui? Aku suka aja nama Shisui, dan aku gabagus dalam ngambil nama. Tadinya mau aku namain Izana, tetapi gajadi karena gak pas.

Untuk pairing, pairingnya akan menjadi Naruto/Mikoto.

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2: The New Student

**A/N: Hanya catatan, karena di chapter sebelumnya banyak yang tidak setuju nama Naruto diganti menjadi Shisui, nama Naruto disini aku ganti menjadi Shuichi. Namikaze Shuichi.**

**.**

**Namikaze Brothers**

**Chapter 2: **The New Student

.

"_Self-sacrifice… A nameless shinobi who protects peace within its shadow… That is a true shinobi."_

_~ Uchiha Shisui_

.

Sudah beberapa minggu semenjak Naruto menjadi murid di Akademi Konoha. Sejak itu juga, Naruto selalu mendapatkan nilai teratas, dan banyak yang memanggilnya prodigy.

Kakaknya, Minato, walaupun mengetahui ia lebih baik daripadanya, tidak merasa cemburu, dan malah semakin lebih keras belajar untuk melampauinya, dan selalu berada di tempat kedua setelahnya. Banyak yang menyebut Naruto dan Minato sebagai dua Namikaze prodigy.

Narutopun juga sudah terbiasa memakai nama 'Shuichi.'

Selama beberapa minggu di Akademi juga, ia berhasil berteman dengan beberapa anak lain. Ada Inoichi, Shikaku, dan Choza, yang Naruto dan Minato sering menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka ketika makan siang. Mereka juga sering bercanda dengan Naruto dan Minato.

Lalu, Naruto juga kadang mengobrol dengan Yoshino dan Tsume, karena mereka memiliki ketertarikan dengan hal yang sama.

Naruto paling sering menghabiskan waktu bersama kakaknya, dan sahabatnya, Mikoto, yang mendeklarasikan ia sebagai rivalnya. Naruto sempat melihat bayangan Sasuke dalam diri Mikoto, dan ia hanya menerimanya saja karena itu akan memotivasinya untuk semakin bekerja keras.

Naruto juga mendapat kabar, bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu, Uzushiogakure dihancurkan. Mendengar itu, Naruto menjadi agak sedih. Dan kalau ia asumsikan, beberapa hari lagi, ibunya, Kushina akan datang kesini.

Ia sudah terbiasa menetap di masa lalu, jadi sekarang ia berpikir bahwa Minato adalah kakaknya, dan mungkin Kushina nanti akan menjadi temannya.

Naruto sempat kaget ketika melihat bahwa di Akademi menawarkan pelajaran Fuinjutsu. Di 'era'-nya, Akademi tidak mengajarkan Fuinjutsu. Naruto tentunya, langsung mendapatkan tempat pertama di Fuinjutsu, sementara kakaknya berada di tempat kedua.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak ingin kakaknya merasa cemburu, dan kadang membantunya mengejarkan pekerjaan rumah. Ia juga membiarkan kakaknya mengalahkannya di arena Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto masih mendapat tempat pertama di Genjutsu, Chakra Control, dan Accuracy. Karena di kehidupan lamanya, chakra Naruto sangat banyak, dan melebihi Kage, Naruto harus melatih chakra controlnya dengan keras.

Ketika kembali disini, kapasitas chakranya menjadi senormal anak seumurannya, jadilah, karena latihan chakra control di kehidupan lamanya, chakra control Naruto paling perfek diantara murid yang lain. Bahkan, Naruto sempat ditawari untuk menjadi Iryonin, alias medic ninja, yang membutuhkan chakra control yang sangat perfek.

Naruto tentunya mengundurkannya, walaupun ia minta diajari beberapa medical jutsu untuk membantunya di masa depan.

Karena chakra controlnya yang sangat perfek, Naruto juga hebat dalam Genjutsu. Banyak yang bilang keahlian Genjutsunya mengalahkan beberapa Uchiha, yang sangat ahli dengan Genjutsu, walaupun tidak seahli seseorang dari Klan Kurama yang sangat spesialis di dalam aspek Genjutsu. Naruto mentargetkan, ia harus bisa memasukan musuh dalam Genjutsu hanya dengan tatapan mata, sama seperti Sharingan.

Naruto dan Minato juga sering ke perpustakaan, ketika mereka habis pulang dari Akademi, untuk mempelajari scroll Ninjutsu yang bisa mereka pakai. Mereka juga pernah mengetes chakra _affinity _mereka.

Naruto agak kaget ketika melihat kakaknya mempunyai dua _affinity, _yaitu angin dan petir.

Naruto kemudian mengetes afinitasnya, walaupun ia sudah tahu apa hasilnya, tetapi ia kaget ketika mengetahui ia mempunyai affinitas api dan petir. Iapun menyerah, dan harus mengulangi pelajaran Ninjutsunya dari awal, karena Naruto hanya tahu beberapa jutsu yang mempunyai affinitas api dan petir.

Naruto diinterupkan dari pemikirannya ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh kakaknya.

"Shuichi!" Seru Minato, sedikit khawatir ketika melihat adiknya hanya melamun.

Naruto kemudian kaget, dan menengok kearah Minato, "Ya, Nii-san?" Tanyanya.

Minato tersenyum, "Apakah kau sudah dengar bahwa hari ini akan ada murid baru?" Tanya Minato balik.

Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Benarkah? Well, aku belum dengar itu," Ucap Naruto. "Apakah kau tahu namanya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sebelum Minato menjawab, Mikoto, yang sedang mengobrol bersama Yoshino menginterupsinya, "Aku dengar dia putri dari klan Uzumaki, tuan prodigy," Ucap Mikoto dengan nada saskartik, membuat Naruto sedikit sweatdrop.

Yoshino, yang duduk bersama Mikoto yang berada di belakang meja Naruto dan Minato terlihat tertarik, "Eh, benarkah? Bukannya klan Uzumaki sudah hancur?" Tanya Yoshino penasaran. Minato, yang mendengarkannya mengangguk.

Naruto menaikan bahunya, "Pasti akan ada beberapa yang selamat. Lagipula, kalau apa kata Mikoto benar, berarti orang ini putri dari klan Uzumaki, yang dikirim ke Konoha untuk berbagai macam alasan. Penandatangan perdamaian antara kedua desa, yang tentunya tidak mungkin karena kalau ia akan ke Akademi, berarti ia masih dibawah umur 15 tahun untuk tahta Putri dari sebuah klan. Mungkin saja dia kesini karena tawaran kontrak pernikahan dari salah satu klan di Konoha, dan ketika ia masih ada disini, Uzushiogakure hancur, dan ia memutuskan menetap disini," Jelas Naruto.

Ketiga temannya menatap kagum dengan analisis Naruto, sampai kemudian Mikoto cemberut, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu banyak aturan klan seperti itu, mengingat kau bukan dari klan, Shuichi?" Tanya Mikoto dengan cemberut.

Naruto tersenyum malu-malu kearah Mikoto, "Hey! Aku membaca buku. Lagipula, aku dan Nii-san merencanakan untuk membuat klan Namikaze!" Seru Naruto.

Minato mengangguk setuju, "Dan mungkin klan Namikaze akan menjadi salah satu klan elit Konoha, seperti klan Senju dan Uchiha!" Seru Minato balik.

"Klan yang berisi prodigy," Mereka mendengar suara Shikaku, dan melihat Shikaku, Inoichi, dan Chouza pergi dari bangku mereka, "Aku sudah cukup melihat dua prodigy. Aku tidak ingin menangani seluruh klan yang berisi prodigy. _Troublesome prodigies._" Gumam Shikaku dengan malas. Inoichi hanya memukul pundak temannya, dan tersenyum kearah Naruto, Minato, Mikoto dan Yoshino. Sementara Chouza seperti biasa memakan kripik kentangnya.

Naruto dan Minato hanya terkekeh melihat Shikaku, sementara Yoshino terlihat memberi glare kearah Shikaku.

Mikoto, yang menyadari Inoichi, Chouza dan Shikaku pergi dari bangkunya menaikan alisnya, "Kalian ingin kemana?" Tanya Mikoto. Mikoto kemudian menyipitkan matanya curiga kearah mereka berdua, dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, "Jangan bilang kalian bertiga ingin bolos…. Lagi," Lanjut Mikoto dengan nada berbahaya. Dan sebelum mereka tahu, Shikaku, Chouza dan Inoichi sudah tidak terlihat, membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Jadi," Minato terlihat ingin memulai konversasi baru, "Apa kau pernah melihat Putri Uzumaki ini, Mikoto?" Tanya Minato sedikit penasaran.

Mikoto menggeleng, "Tidak pernah," Ucapnya. "Tetapi kata Tou-san, ia mempunyai temper yang rendah, dan terlihat tomboy." Lanjut Mikoto.

Yoshino menaikan alisnya penasaran mendengar Mikoto, "Ohya? Hm, mungkin kita mendapatkan klon Tsume dengan rambut merah," Ucapnya.

Mendengar itu, membuat Minato gerogi. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa seluruh laki-laki takut pada Tsume yang tomboy, dan sering menghabiskan semua orang yang memanggilnya lelaki.

"Tapi tentu, ia tidak seburuk Tsume, bukan?" Tanya Minato gerogi. Naruto harus menahan tawanya ketika melihat kakaknya gerogi seperti itu. Ia tak menyangka Minato sangat takut pada perempuan tomboy.

Sebelum mereka melanjutkan percakapan mereka, terlihat Tsume ada berjalan ke arah mereka dan memberi glare kepada Minato, "Minato-chan, aku mendengar sesuatu dari bangkuku tadi. Boleh tahu apa itu?" Tanya Tsume dengan senyuman manisnya, memberi aura tidak enak pada Minato.

Minato hanya tertawa gerogi, "E-eh? Mu-mungkin kau salah dengar Tsume-chan.." Kata Minato dengan gerogi.

Tsume langsung meluncurkan kakinya kekepala Minato, membuat Minato terbang dan menghantam dinding, membuat Naruto, Mikoto dan Yoshino sweatdrop, sementara lelaki yang lain diam-diam menjauhi diri mereka dari Tsume. "Hmph! Tidak ada yang meremehkan indra pendengaran Inuzuka!" Seru Tsume.

"Well, dan sekarang dia pingsan. Tsume-san, apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Naruto, melihat kearah tubuh kakaknya yang pingsan.

Tsume hanya tersenyum manis kearah Naruto, "Apa itu, Shuichi-chan?" Tanyanya dengan nada manis yang membuat Naruto tidak enak.

Naruto hanya tertawa gerogi dan menggaruk lehernya, "A-ah, tidak…" Ucapnya dengan gerogi.

Aura gelap dari Tsume kemudian menghilang dan ia menepuk tangannya, "Baguslah kalau begitu!" Seru Tsume dengan ceria, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah bangkunya, meninggalkan Minato yang pingsan, Naruto yang ketakutan, dan Yoshino dan Mikoto yang face-palmed.

"Tsume-chan sungguh bisa mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menangani laki-laki," Ucap Mikoto sambil face-palmed.

"Yap." Yoshino setuju.

.

**-With Kushina-**

Sementara di kelas semuanya asik mengobrol, Kushina Uzumaki sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Rumahnya dihancurkan, dan klannya dibantai, membuat ia harus menetap di Konoha.

Ditambah lagi dengan musang sialan yang sekarang disegel di tubuhnya, yang suka memberinya aura negatif, membuatnya semakin tidak mood.

Dan hari ini, ia akan masuk ke Akademi.

Ia mengakui bahwa ia gerogi. Selama di Uzushiogakure, ayahnya yang adalah Uzukage, selalu overprotektif padanya, dan tidak membuatnya keluar rumah, membuat ia tidak mempunyai teman yang seumuran dengannya.

Ia juga hanya mengobrol dengan para maid yang bekerja di Uzumaki Manor, atau ibunya yang sering berada di rumah dan menjaganya.

Bisa dibilang, ini adalah kali pertama Kushina harus memperkenalkan dirinya pada anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya.

Ia mengakui, bahwa ia sangat ingin sebuah teman yang seumuran dengannya. Karena itu, selama beberapa jam ini ia memikirkan untuk harus mengatakan apa pada para teman kelasnya. Ditambah lagi, ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

Ia tak suka menjadi perhatian semua orang. Itu membuatnya gerogi! Dan Uzumaki Kushina adalah perempuan yang kuat!

Kushina menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Chuunin yang ditugaskan membimbingnya hanya tersenyum padanya. Ia kini sedang berjalan kearah kelas barunya.

Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membuat impresi yang bagus diseluruh murid. Hell! Ia tidak ahli dengan kontak sosial! Orangtuanya tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia dan Chuunin pembimbingnya sudah berada di depan kelas. Di depan pintu kelas juga sudah ada guru yang menunggunya. Iapun semakin deg-degan.

Bagaimana jika ia tidak berhasil membuat teman? Bagaimana jika ia dibenci semuanya? Bagaimana jika ia diperlakukan seperti orang asing? Bagaimana jika—

"Kushina-sama,"

Suara Chuunin itu membuat ia meninggalkan pikirannya, dan melihat ke arah pembimbingnya, dan guru kelas yang menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Kushina-sama?" Tanyanya.

Kushina hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya, dan memandang pintu kelas dengan penuh determinasi, "Baiklah. Ayo kita selesaikan ini, dattebane." Ucapnya, sebelum matanya melebar. Ia keselip lagi!

Dua chuunin itu hanya terkekeh ketika mendengar itu.

"Baiklah Kushina-sama, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini. Shuuhei disini," Pembimbingnya menunjuk ke arah Chuunin yang sudah ia ketahui adalah guru di kelasnya, "akan membimbingmu selanjutnya." Pembimbingnya menyelesaikan.

Kushina hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian pembimbingnya pergi.

"Baiklah," Ucap sang Chuunin yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya, "Namaku Rukoshi Shuuhei, dan aku akan menjadi wali kelasmu di kelas ini. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa kau adalah Putri klan Uzumaki, di kelas ini banyak sekali prodigy. Ada putri klan Uchiha, dan Inuzuka, lalu ada pewaris klan Yamanaka, Nara, dan Akimichi. Dan juga ada Duo Namikaze yang menempati posisi puncak." Ucap sang Chuunin dengan pandangan bangga di matanya.

Mata Kushina terlihat bingung ketika mendengar nama Namikaze, "Mmm… Namikaze? Aku tidak tahu ada klan Namikaze.." Tanya Kushina kebingungan.

Sang chuunin hanya terkekeh, "Karena memang mereka berdua bukan dari klan. Walaupun begitu, mereka berdua adalah prodigy, yang mengalahkan Uchiha, Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, dan Akimichi." Jelas sang Chuunin. Kushina mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita akan masuk,"

Dengan itu, Kushina dengan gerogi masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Ehem!" Kushina mendengar Rokushi-sensei mencoba mendapatkan perhatian. Ia melihat semuanya langsung menatap ke depan, dan ada beberapa yang menatap dengan penasaran padanya, membuatnya semakin gerogi.

Kushina mengambil nafasnya dengan pelan, dan membuangnya. Baiklah, saatnya membuat impresi yang bagus. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu impresi apa yang akan ia buat! Ia tak tahu ingin berkata apa. Karena ia adalah murid baru di Akademi, ia harus meninggalkan impresi yang bagus untuk para murid Akademi.

"Baiklah anak-anak," ia mendengar suara Rokushi-sensei lagi, "Hari ini, kita mendapatkan murid baru yang baru saja pindah ke Konoha," Rokushi-sensei mengumumkan. Ia kemudian mengesturkan Kuhsina untuk menghampirinya, "Baiklah, Kushina, perkenalkan dirimu pada semuanya, dan semuanya akan memperkenalkan dirinya padamu. Ucapkan namamu, dan mimpimu." Suruh Rokushi-sensei.

Kushina mengangguk pelan, "U-uzumaki Ku-kushina…" Ucap Kushina dengan gerogi.

Rokushi-sensei tersenyum, "Baiklah Kushina, apa mimpimu untuk masa depan?" Tanyanya.

Kushina langsung tersenyum. Ia akan memberi impresi yang bagus pada mereka semua! "Aku akan menjadi Hokage perempuan pertama!" Serunya.

Dengan itu, semua suara di kelas drop, dan semua orang melihat kearah Kushina dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kushina semakin menjadi gerogi.

Sebelum seluruh kelas diisi dengan suara tawa para anak laki-laki, dan beberapa anak perempuan.

"Hokage?! Orang sepertimu menjadi Hokage? Jangan terlalu berharap, tomat!" Seru salah satu lelaki. Ketika mendengar tomat, seluruh lelaki langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Wajah Kushina memerah. Ia sangat kesal! Dan kalau Kushina kesal, jangan harap kau akan selamat! Oh, ia gagal. Tentu saja, mereka semua mentertawakannya. Ia, orang asing, berteriak menjadi Hokage! Ia harus menahan untuk tidak face-palmed.

Rokushi-sensei seperti terlihat marah, "Anak-anak! Diam!" dengan begitu, kelas langsung diam, walaupun ada beberapa yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya. "Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian semua!"

Dengan itu, semuanya memperkenalkan dirinya satu per satu, walaupun pada akhirnya, ada beberapa yang mengejeknya. Ada satu Uchiha perempuan yang terlihat tersenyum padanya, lalu ada Inuzuka perempuan yang terlihat tomboy, Nara perempuan, dan lainnya.

Ia kemudian melihat Namikaze yang dibicarakan Rokushi-sensei, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato," Namikaze yang berambut spiky blonde panjang memperkenalkan. Ia memakai jaket berwarna putih dengan 3 strip berwarna biru di bagian lengan. Kushina mencatat, bahwa wajahnya sangat girly. "Mimpiku adalah…" Ia kemudian menaruh tangannya di dadanya dan tersenyum, "Aku ingin diakui oleh seluruh penduduk desa, dan menjadi Hokage yang hebat." Ucapnya dengan tenang. Kushina harus menahan tawa karena dia terlihat seperti girly-boy yang tidak bisa apa-apa, dan mimpinya adalah menjadi Hokage.

Selanjutnya, Kushina melihat kearah blonde satu lagi yang lebih muda dari Minato, dan mempunyai rambut spiky yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia berdiri dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Namaku Namikaze Shuichi," Ia memperkenalkan. Ia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna putih, dan lengan panjangnya digulung sampai sikunya. Ia memakai celana ninja berwarna abu-abu, "Dan mimpiku, aku ingin membantu kakakku meraih mimpinya, dan menjadi ninja yang namanya ditakuti di dunia." Ia memperkenalkan. Kushina menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Mana mungkin orang seperti dia menjadi ninja yang ditakuti! Apalagi, nama Shuichi terdengar seperti girly. Ada apa dengan Namikaze dan perempuan?

Setelah beberapa perkenalan lagi, akhirnya Kushina pergi duduk. Ia dengan gerogi berjalan ke arah tempat duduk. Ia tak tahu ingin duduk dimana, melihat semuanya memperkenalkannya.

Ia kemudian melihat salah satu perempuan, yang kalau tidak salah memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Uchiha Mikoto mengesturkan tangannya untuk duduk bersamanya.

Kushina langsung cepatke tempat duduk itu, dan duduk di samping Mikoto, dan satu perempuan lagi yang Kushina ketahui bernama Nara Yoshino.

Setelah ia duduk, ia kemudian tersenyum pada Mikoto, "Terimakasih… Um, Uchiha-san, bukan?" Ucap Kushina, sedikit bingung apakah ia benar atau tidak.

Mikoto mengangguk sambil terkekeh, "Yep," Ucapnya, "Namaku Uchiha Mikoto, dan yang ini Nara Yoshino," Mikoto memperkenalkan, sambil menunjuk ke arah Yoshino yang tersenyum kearah Kushina. Kushina, masih gerogi, hanya mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian kembali diam, dan mendengar dengan inten pada Shuuhei-sensei yang menjelaskan tentang theori Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu.

"Baiklah, apa itu chakra? Ada yang bisa menjawab?" Tanya Shuuhei-sensei.

Kushina melihat tangan Shuichi dan Minato langsung terangkat, dan sepertinya memberi glare satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, Minato." Ucap Shuuhei-sensei lagi.

Minato mengangguk, dan memberi seringaian penuh kemenangan pada Shuichi, membuat Kushina menaikan alis matanya.

"Chakra adalah gabungan dari energi fisikal dan energi spiritual di dalam tubuh. Dengan memanipulasi chakra di dalam tubuh, seseorang bisa melakukan Ninjutsu atau Genjutsu," Jawab Minato. Shuuhei-sensei mengangguk.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya," Ucap Shuuhei-sensei, "Apa itu Ninjutsu?" Kushina melihat ada beberapa murid yang mengangkat tangannya, termasuk Namikaze Duo, Mikoto, dan Yoshino. Ia juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Hm… Shuichi," Shuuhei-sensei kemudian mengesturkan Shuichi untuk menjawab.

Shuichi mengangguk, "Ninjutsu, adalah istilah yang mengacu pada hampir semua tekhnik yang memungkinkan ninja melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil bagi manusia biasa. Tidak seperti Genjutsu yang membuat ilusi, efek Ninjutsu adalah nyata. Ada banyak variasi Ninjutsu, seperti Ninjutsu untuk merubah penampilan, yaitu _Henge_, Ninjutsu untuk menghindar suatu serangan, _Kawarimi, _Ninjutsu untuk membuat replika diri sendiri dari berbagai material. Ninjutsu, sebagian besar dilakukan dengan segel tangan untuk menjadi lebih efektif, walaupun ada beberapa ahli Ninjutsu yang tidak perlu memakai segel tangan untuk mengkesekusi jutsu. Kembali pada topik, untuk melakukan Ninjutsu, ninja harus melakukan segel tangan, untuk memanipulasi chakra yang diperlukan untuk mengkesekusi tekhnik," Jawab Shuichi dengan sempurna.

Kushina melihat kearah Shuichi dengan tidak percaya. Itu adalah jawaban paling complex yang pernah ia dengar! Ia mungkin hanya menjawab tekhnik ninja atau sebagainya, dan Shuichi menjawabnya dengan sesuatu yang sangat komplex, yang mungkin lebih complex daripada pikiran anak 5 tahun.

Kushina mendengar teman sebangkunya, Mikoto menghela nafasnya. Kushina menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Shuichi dan Minato memang sangat suka memberi penjelasan yang compex. Kau akan terbiasa dengan itu," Jelas Mikoto sambil menghela nafasnya. Kushina mengangguk.

Shuuhei-sensei membatuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian semuanya lagi, "Ehem, baiklah. Pertanyaan ketiga, apa itu Fuinjutsu?" Tanya Shuuhei-sensei.

Kushina dengan semangat langsung menaikan tangannya. Ia melihat Shuichi dan Minato juga menaikan tangan mereka.

"Baiklah, Kushina." Ucap Shuuhei-sensei, mengesturkan Kushina untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kushina mengangguk, dan membatuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian semuanya, "Fuinjutsu, adalah sebuah tipe jutsu yang digunakan untuk menyegel suatu objek, makhluk hidup, chakra, dan hal-hal lainnya." Jelas Kushina.

Shuuhei-sensei mengangguk dan memberi Kushina senyuman, "Yap. Sayangnya, tidak banyak ninja yang ahli dalam Fuinjutsu karena Fuinjutsu sangat complex, dan orang-orang banyak yang tidak punya kesabaran untuk mempelajari Fuinjutsu. Klan Uzumaki adalah klan yang dikenal sebagai Fuinjutsu master," Jelas Shuuhei-sensei.

Mendengar itu, Kushina tersenyum bangga ketika mendengar nama klannya. Setelah menulis beberapa catatan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada seorang chuunin masuk kedalam kelas, dan terlihat serius. Kushina menaikan alisnya ketika melihat chuunin itu. Chuunin itu berjalan kearah Shuuhei-sensei, dan membisikan sesuatu pada kuping Shuuhei-sensei. Shuuhei-sensei terlihat serius, dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalian semua, tolong jangan keluar kelas dan tetap diam disini dan jangan berisik. Aku akan keluar sebentar," Dengan itu, Shuuhei-sensei dan Chuunin itu menghilang dalam Shunshin.

Setelah kedua Chuunin itu menghilang dalam Shunshin, kelas langsung kembali berisik seperti tidak menghiraukan peringatan Shuuhei-sensei, membuat Kushina sweatdrop.

"Jadi, Kushina-chan, ceritakan pada kami tentang dirimu!" Seru Mikoto. Kushina melihat Yoshino juga memperhatikan konversasi ini, sementara Namikaze Duo di depan mereka mengobrol sesuatu yang Kushina tidak dengar.

Kushina mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, sementara menatap keatas seolah seperti berpikir, "Mm… Aku menyukai ramen! Aku tidak menyukai sayuran." Seru Kushina.

Mikoto sweatdrop, "Baiklah, jadi bisa kau ceritakan tentang Uzumaki? Ayahku selalu bilang bahwa klan Uzumaki adalah salah satu klan terhebat di dunia." Ucap Mikoto, terdengar seperti antusias.

Yoshino menaikan alisnya, "Hm, ohya? Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Uzumaki, hanya membaca beberapa tentang mereka di buku sejarah. Dan, satu-satunya Uzumaki yang kutahu adalah Mito-sama." Ujar Yoshino.

Kushina menatap Yoshino penasaran, dan kemudian tersenyum, "Oh! Mito-baa-chan? Ia adalah nenekku!" Seru Kushina, membuat Mikoto dan Yoshino melebarkan mata mereka.

"Ohya? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran, Yoshino mengangguk.

Kushina tersenyum lebar, "Kakekku adalah kakak Mito-baa-chan." Ujarnya, mendapatkan 'Oh' dari Mikoto dan Yoshino.

Mereka ingin melanjutkan obrolan mereka lagi, tetapi mereka diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara.

"Hm, jadi, kau adalah Uzumaki?"

Kushina menengok ke sumber suara itu, dan melihat Shuichi menatapnya dengan penasaran. Kushina kemudian tersenyum manis, "Ya. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu, Namikaze?" Tanya Kushina. Ada nada ancaman di suaranya.

Shuichi hanya tersenyum gerogi dan menggeleng, "E-eh ti-tidak…" Gumam Shuichi takut.

Sementara itu, Mikoto dan Yoshino sweatdrop. "Yap. Kita mendapatkan Tsume versi Uzumaki," Ucap Mikoto. Yoshino setuju.

"Ne, aku dengar klan Uzumaki dihancurkan. Aku hanya ingin memberi simpati," Ucap Shuichi dengan sedih di matanya.

Kushina tersenyum sedih, "Ya. Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kushina sedih.

Momen sedih mereka tidak berlangsung lama, karena Minato memutuskan untuk memasuki konversasi, "Jadi, Kushina-san, bisa kau jelaskan tentang klan Uzumaki?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

Mendengar ini, Kushina tersenyum. "Klan Uzumaki adalah klan yang sangat spesialis dalam Fuinjutsu. Mereka mempunyai chakra yang sangat besar, dan kemampuan penyembuhan yang lebih baik daripada klan lainnya. Klan Uzumaki juga mempunyai umur yang panjang. Contohnya, ada seseorang nenek tua di Uzushio bernama Uzumaki Chikama yang berumur 200 tahun," Jelas Kushina dengan bangga ketika mendapatkan tatapan kagum dari mereka.

Sebelum Kushina dapat melanjutkan, Shuichi menginterupsi, "Kudengar, semua Uzumaki berambut merah. Apa kau tahu itu kenapa?" Tanya Kushina.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kushina langsung masuk kedalam mode berpikir. Ia menggumam 'hm' beberapa saat, sementara Shuichi dan yangt lainnya menunggu jawaban.

"…Akupun juga tidak tahu," Ucapnya, membuat semuanya sweatdrop, "Hey! Aku tidak pernah menanyakan tentang itu tahu!" Serunya sambil cemberut ketika melihat reaksi sweatdrop mereka. Dan entah benar atau tidak, Kushina melihat pipi Minato memerah.

Sebelum konversasi mereka dilanjutkan, Shuuhei-sensei kembali masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ehem," Shuuhei-sensei membatuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian, "Baiklah. Hari ini, kita akan mengadakan sparring. Dan, ada yang tahu dimana Inoichi, Shikaku, dan Chouza?" Tanya Shuuhei-sensei, seperti baru ingat ketiga orang itu.

Mikoto menaikan tangannya pertanda ia tahu.

Shuuhei-sensei menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Mikoto, "Mikoto, jangan bilang bahwa ketiga anak itu bolos lagi," Ketika mendapatkan anggukan dari Mikoto, dahi Shuuhei-sensei kemudian berkedut, pertanda ia kesal.

Shuuhei-sensei kemudian menghilang dalam Shunshin, meninggalkan murid yang kebingungan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kelas kembali terbuka dan terlihat Shuuhei-sensei yang mengikat 3 murid yang Kushina asumsikan sebagai Inoichi, Shikaku, dan Chouza yang dibilang tadi.

Shikaku terlihat mempunyai ekspresi bosan dan malas. Inoichi mempunyai ekspresi marah dan memberi glare kepada Shikaku, sementara Chouza mempunyai ekspresi malu.

Shuuhei-sensei meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, "Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, apa yang kalian lakukan di atap akademi?" Tanya Shuuhei-sensei dengan nada marah.

"Melihat awan," Jawab Shikaku dengan malas.

"Memakan kripik," Jawab Chouza dengan ceria.

"Menjaga dua anak agar tidak terlibat masalah," Jawab Inoichi dengan glare kepada Shikaku dan Chouza.

Shuuhei-sensei menghela nafasnya, dan memijat keningnya, "Hah.. Kalian bertiga ini. Baiklah, untuk sekarang aku bebaskan. Kelas! Kita akan ke halaman untuk Daily Spar."

Dengan itu, para murid langsung keluar kelas dan menuju ke halaman.

.

**-Third Person Point of View- (A/N: Disini Naruto akan dinarasi sebagai 'Shuichi')**

Ketika semua murid kelas sudah berada di luar, Shuuhei kemudian mengatur barisan para murid. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian berdiri di depan seluruh barisan dan menghadap kearah murid.

"Baiklah, seperti biasa, hari ini kita akan melaksanakan sparring. Kalian semua tahu peraturannya. Untuk yang tidak tahu," Mata Shuuhei kemudian terarah pada Kushina, "biar aku jelaskan. Perempuan akan bersama perempuan, dan laki-laki akan bersama laki-laki. Aku akan memberi kalian nomor, dan kalian akan dipanggil berdasarkan nomor itu. Contoh, nomor 1 akan melawan nomor 2. Nomor 3 akan melawan nomor 4, dan seterusnya." Jelas Shuuhei. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak, yang isisnya berbagai macam nomor, dan memberinya pada seluruh kelas.

Dibagian laki-laki, terlihat Shuichi mendapatkan nomor 1, Minato mendapat nomor 2, Shikaku mendapat nomor 3, Chouza mendapat nomor 4, Inoichi mendapat nomor 5, Shibi mendapat nomor 6, dan seterusnya.

Shuichi melihat kearah Minato dengan senyuman besar di wajahnya. Begitupun juga Minato.

Shuuhei membatukan dirinya lagi untuk kembali mendapatkan perhatian, "Baiklah! Pertandingan pertama dari laki-laki. Namikaze Shuichi melawan Namikaze Minato."

Dengan itu, kedua kontestan langsung masuk ke arena.

Keduanya mempunyai senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Mereka berdua menunduk sebegai tanda hormat, dan kemudian bersalaman. Setelah itu, mereka berdua langsung masuk kedalam kuda-kuda yang diajarkan di Akademi.

"Siap?" Tanya Shuuhei. Kedua kontestan mengangguk.

"Hajime!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Shuichi langsung melakukan roundhouse kick kearah kepala Minato, yang dengan mudah di blok Minato.

Sementara kaki Shuichi masih diatas, Minato mencoba memukul perut Shuichi, tetapi Shuichi dengan mudahnya menghindar kebelakang. Minato kemudian langsung berlari melesat ke arah Shuichi, dan kemudian mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Shuichi.

Shuichi menangkap tangan kanan Minato dengan tangan kanannya. Masih mempunyai satu tangan lagi, Minato kemudian mengayunkan tangan kirinya ke perut Shuichi. Tetapi Shuichi menangkap pukulan Minato dengan tangan kirinya, membuat tangan mereka merdua menjadi terkunci.

Masih mempunyai kaki, Minato mencoba menghantamkan lututnya ke perut Shuichi, tetapi Shuichi lagi-lagi membloknya dengan lututnya sendiri.

Minato dan Shuichi sama-sama tersenyum. Mereka berdua memperlihatkan gigi satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja, adikku?" Ucap Minato, seperti dengan nada menantang, walaupun posisi mereka berdua saat ini dalam deadlock. Mencoba menoverpower satu sama lain.

Shuchi membalasnya dengan senyumannya sendiri, "Oh? Sepertinya kau yang harus menyerah, Nii-san."

Dengan itu, mereka berdua sama-sama loncat ke belakang untuk terlepas dari deadlock. Tidak memberikan lawan mereka kesempatan, mereka langsung melesat kearah satu sama lain lagi.

Naruto mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Minato, tetapi Minato hanya menunduk, dan membalasnya dengan mengayunkan tangan kanannya sendiri ke wajah Shuichi yang hanya diblok Shuichi.

Shuichi kemudian melakukan sweepkick, tetapi Minato hanya meloncat, dan melakukan reverse roundhouse kick. Naruto dengan mudah menunduk.

Shuichi kemudian melakukan tendangan ke perut kakaknya, dan Minato hanya menghindar dengan melakukan side-step. Minato kemudian melakuan roundhouse kick ke kepala Shuichi.

Shuichi hanya menunduk. Melihat kesempatan, Shuichi kemudian menyelinap ke belakang Minato, dan kemudian melakukan sweepkick ke kaki kanan Minato, membuat Minato jatuh kebelakang. Dengan cepat, Shuichi langsung berada di atas Minato, dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Minato.

"Menyerah?" Tanya Shuichi.

Minato hanya menghela nafasn, tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pemenangnya adalah Namikaze Shuichi!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **Chapter 2, dimana Kushina melakukan debut. Apa Kushina terlalu OOC, ya? Ah, sudahlah. Untuk pairing, banyak yang ga setuju Naruto/Mikoto. Jadi, apa aku ganti aja ya? Aku juga mempunyai rencana untuk mempair Naruto sama OC.

Lalu, untuk yang bingung apakah akan ada Sasuke dan Itachi kalau Naruto sama Mikoto, ya tentu ada. Sasuke dan Itachi bakal jadi anak dari Naruto dan Mikoto.

Hanya itu yang aku ingin sampaikan. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation

**Namikaze Brothers**

**Chapter 3: **Graduation, and New Team

* * *

"_Regardless of our limitations, we can always be of some use. Our power may seem insignificant… but it may just prove to be useful in the grand scheme of things. Stay focused. Never avert your eyes, because if an opening arises, even our insignificant power may be enough to determine the fate of the world. Which is why everyone must stay alert and ready to strike at any moment!"_

_~ Nara Shikamaru_

* * *

**-Konoha-**

Sebuah figur dengan limpang berjalan di koridor di Hokage Tower. Figur itu mempunyai rambut putih rada spiky panjang yang ia ikat menjadi ponytail. Ia memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam, dilapisi dengan flak jacket sekaligus armor berwarna abu-abu.

Figur itu juga mempunyai sebuah garis merah di bawah matanya. _Hitai-ate _Konohagakurenya terpampang dengan bangga di dahinya.

Figur itu adalah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Perang antara negara-negara besar semakin agresif, dan negara kecil lama-lama juga semakin terlibat dalam perang. Desa yang neutral seperti Kumogakure, juga lama-lama ikut dalam perang untuk memanfaatkan keadaan lemah desa lain untuk mengambil wilayah yang dimiliki desa itu.

Salah satu negara kecil yang terlibat, adalah Amegakure. Amegakure, sayangnya terletak diantara kelima negara besar, jadi, menjadi tempat pertarungan para desa ninja besar. Para desa ninja besar juga banyak yang ingin menaklukan wilayah Amegakure, untuk mengundurkan tentara musuh untuk kembali ke wilayah mereka.

Karena alasan ini juga, Jiraiya dan rekan satu timnya, melawan Hanzo The Salamander, agar Konoha dapat mengambil wilayah Amegakure. Hanzo, secara unofficial, adalah pemimpin Amegakure, dan ninja terkuat di Amegakure yang mempunyai kekuatan Kage-level.

Karena itu, Konoha mengirim tentara yang banyak, untuk menaklukan Hanzo dan pasukannya, dan menaklukan wilayah Amegakure.

Sayangnya, rencana itu tidak berhasil.

Konoha meremehkan Hanzo, dan pasukan Konoha dengan sukses di bantai oleh pasukan Hanzo, walaupun pasukan Konoha sempat memberi perlawanan yang sengit pada pasukan Hanzo.

Di akhir puncak pertarungan, adalah Jiraiya dan rekan setimnya melawan Hanzo. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, kalau Jiraiya dan rekannnya, yaitu Tsunade dan Orochimaru, adalah murid dari Sandaime Hokage. Hanzo juga, dikatakan sekuat, kalau tidak lebih kuat, dari Sandaime sendiri, dan ninja terhebat yang masih hidup, kedua setelah Sandaime Raikage, Z.

Di pertarungan itu juga, walaupun Jiraiya dan timnya berhasil membuat Hanzo kesusahan dan hampir membunuh Hanzo, Hanzo memberikan mereka nama Dansetsu no Sannin. Tiga Ninja Legendaris. Hanzo memberikan mereka hormat, karena mereka bisa membuat Hanzo all-out, dan masih hidup. Karena kehormatannya, Hanzo membiarkan mereka hidup, walaupun bisa terlihat, di saat akhir, Hanzo bisa dengan mudah membunuh mereka bertiga karena mereka bertiga sudah sangat kelelahan.

Disaat itu juga, Jiraiya protes. Tapi, dengan beberapa kata dari Tsunade, akhirnya mereka menurut dan segera pergi dari Amegakure, untuk memberi laporan untuk kegagalan mereka.

Disaat itu juga, Jiraiya bertemu dengan ketiga bocah Amegakure, yang meminta untuk diajarai Ninja Art untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri.

Cerita pendeknya, Jiraiya melatih ketiga bocah itu, yang bernama Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan. Salah satu dari mereka, yang membuat Jiraiya shock, adalah Nagato mempunyai Rinnegan. Mata legendaris Rikudou Sennin. Karena alasan itulah, ia melatihnya.

Ia tidak ingat sudah beberapa bulan, atau mungkin satu tahun lebih ia bersama mereka, sampai akhirnya ia harus pulang ke Konoha.

Setelah pulang, ia memberi alasan ketelatannya pada senseinya, yang sekaligus adalah Sandaime Hokage, dan langsung pulang untuk mendapatkan istirahat, dan diberikan libur seminggu.

Karena alasan itu juga, disini sekarang Jiraiya, dengan berjalan dengan limpang. Ini baru hari ke-5, dan Sandaime sudah kembali memanggil Jiraiya lagi ke kantornya.

Jiraiya menghela nafasnya, dan membuka pintunya, untuk bertemu dengan Sarutobi Hiruzen, yang sedang melihat sebuah laporan dengan intent.

"Yo, Sensei." Sapa Jiraiya dengan kasual. Mungkin untuk orang lain, tidak menghormati Hokage seperti itu akan membuat orang mati, tetapi Jiraiya adalah murid Sandaime.

Hiruzen tertawa kecil, "Masih kasual seperti biasa, eh, Jiraiya-kun?" Ucap Hiruzen sambil tersenyum. "Ah ya, silakan duduk." Lanjut Hiruzen, mengesturkan pada sebuah kursi yang berada di depan mejanya.

Jiraiya tersenyum humor, dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh sensei-nya. Ia kemudian melihat senseinya dengan penasaran, "Jadi, ada apa memanggilku, sensei? Kau tahu sendiri ini belum seminggu, dan aku masih sibuk untuk melakukan penelitian untuk bukuku." Tanya Jiraiya.

Hiruzen hanya tersenyum, dan kemudian menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya yang sedang menghisap pipa rokok, "Ah ya, bukumu itu. Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjadi seorang author, Jiraiya-kun," Hiruzen terkekeh. Ia kemudian membatuk, dan membuat wajah serius, "Baiklah, kembali ke bisnis. Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi atau apa, dan aku langsung ke tujuan meeting ini. Aku ingin kau melatih generasi baru Konoha, Jiraiya-kun." Ucap Hiruzen.

Mata Jiraiya melebar dengan shock. Melatih bocah-bocah yang ingin bermain ninja?! Ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menjadi babysitter! "Sensei?! Kau serius?! Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku bukan tipe seorang guru dan kenapa tidak Orochimaru dan Tsunade-hime saja?!" Seru Jiraiya dengan sedikit keras.

Hiruzen menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah menyangka reaksi seperti ini, "Jiraiya-kun. Murid-murid Akademi yang akan lulus tahun ini sangat menjanjikan, dan lebih banyak. Ninja-ninja kita sudah banyak yang gugur dalam perang, dan banyak juga yang berada di garis depan. Karena ini, tidak ada lagi tutor yang ingin menyibukan mereka dengan melatih generasi baru. Orochimaru, aku masih memerlukannya di garis depan, dan Tsunade-hime juga sangat dibutuhkan oleh rumah sakit, karena penemuan medical barunya. Satu-satunya orang yang tersisa adalah kau, Jiraiya-kun. Dan kau juga sudah mempunyai pengalaman melatih anak-anak, karena kau pernah melatih bocah dari Amegakure itu." Hiruzen mencoba memberi alasan pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya memberi glare pada senseinya, "Tapi, yang benar saja?! Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan berbeda! Aku tidak ingin menjadi baby sitter mereka!" Teriak Jiraiya.

Hiruzen kembali menghela nafasnya, "Jiraiya-kun, aku pastikan bahwa generasi baru ini mempunyai bakat, dan kau tidak akan hanya membaby sitter mereka. Bagaimana kalau kau lihat file mereka dulu, dan kau bisa mengambil murid yang kau mau? Dua shinobi dan satu kunoichi." Ucap Hiruzen. Jiraiya masih memberinya glare. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu satu bulan. Jika selama satu bulan kau masih tidak ingin mengajarkan mereka, kau boleh resign, dan aku akan memberi mereka Jounin-sensei lainnya. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Jiraiya mencoba menenangka nafasnya dan duduk kembali di kursinya sambil memijat keningnya pusing, "Oke," Ucap Jiraiya, dengan nada yang masih sedikit kasar. "Bukan berarti kalau aku menerimanya, aku akan senang." Geram Jiraiya lagi.

Hiruzen tersenyum, dan kemudian menyandar ke belakang kursinya, "Baiklah, itu sudah ditetapkan."

Jiraiya mengangguk, "Kalau boleh kutanya, siapa lagi orang yang akan menjad Jounin-sensei?" Tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

Hiruzen tersenyum, mungkin terlihat seperti menyeringai. "Pertama, ada Sarutobi Kazaya. Sepupuku, kau ingat? Lalu ada Yukikaze Akashi, Hiruko, kau masih ingat bukan? Hiruko yang dulu kadang sering berlatih bersama kita. Lalu ada kau, dan Hatake Sakumo." Ucap Hiruzen.

Mata Jiraiya melebar dengan shock, "Sakumo?! Aku kira dia di garis depan! Terakhir kudengar dia ditempatkan di perbatasan Suna?" Tanya Jiraiya tidak percaya.

Hiruzen terkekeh, "Yep. Dia berhasil membunuh Akasuna Jakkaru dan istrinya, Akasuna Senna. Salah dua ninja terhebat di Suna. Jakkaru adalah S-Rank ninja, terkenal karena kemampuan prodiginya dalam Puppet Arts, dan Senna terkenal sebagai salah satu pembuat racun expert yang berada di Suna. Kudengar Tsunade sempat susah untuk membuat antidotnya." Jelas Hiruzen.

Mata Jiraiya melebar, "Wow." Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Jiraiya.

Hiruzen kembali terkekeh, "Ya. Suna kehilangan dua ninja terhebatnya. Dan kudengar, keluarga Akasuna cukup dihormati di Suna. Jadi aku tahu sekarang Suna menginginkan kepala Sakumo." Hiruzen bercanda, ia kemudian kembali agak sedikit serius. "Sakumo-kun baru-baru ini menikah dengan Misaki-chan. Kau tahu dia bukan? Salah satu medic-nin terhebat di Konoha, setelah Tsunade-hime."

Kini, mata Jiraiya kembali melebar, "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" Jiraiya cemberut. Ia kemudian mencoba mengingat nama Misaki. Setelah beberapa menit, ia memperlihatkan wajah kaget. "Misaki? Misaki yang kau maksudkan bukan Misaki Sora, bukan?! Salah satu wanita tercantik di Konoha?!" Memikirkan Misaki, bisa terlihat sedikit wajah dreamy di Jiraiya dan iller yang keluar dari ujung mulutnya.

Hiruzen tertawa, "Ya, Misaki yang itu." Jawab Hiruzen.

Jiraiya bisa terlihat hampir menangis sambil menggumamkan 'Lucky bastard' yang sayangnya terdengar oleh Hiruzen, membuat Hiruzen tertawa.

Hiruzen kemudian membatuk, "Baiklah, kembali ke bisnis, Jiraiya-kun. Ini file murid Akademi tahun ini." Dengan itu, Hiruzen menyerahkan Jiraiya sekitar beberapa file yang disortir dari Rokie of The Year sampai ke yang ranking terakhir.

Jiraiya mengambil file itu, dan langsung saja melihat Rokie of The Year. Jiraiya menaikan alisnya ketika melihat Rokie of The Year tahun ini bukanlah dari klan di Konoha.

_Profile_

_Name: Namikaze, Shūichi_

_Age: 9_

_Date of Birth: 14 July_

_Rank: 1__st__ (Rookie of The Year)_

_Skill_

_Chakra Control: 10/10_

_Ninjutsu: 8/10_

_Taijutsu: 9/10_

_Genjutsu: 10/10_

_Fuinjutsu: 10/10_

_Weapon Accuracy: 9/10_

_Total: 56/60_

Setelah melihat itu, Jiraiya kemudian menatap kearah Sandaime, "Namikaze Shūichi? Apa dia seorang civilian biasa? Laporan tentangnya sangat bagus, dan ia masih berumur 9 tahun, kurang satu tahun daripada murid lainnya." Tanya Jiraiya pada Sandaime.

Sandaime terkekeh, "Ah ya, Shūichi-kun. Ya, Shūichi-kun bukanlah dari sebuah klan. Ia adalah prodigy. Bisa dibilang, ia seperti Sakumo. Sakumo juga bukan berasal dari sebuah klan, dan ia berhasil menjadi Rookie of The Year di kelasnya. Ia adalah adik dari dari Namikaze Minato. Namikaze Minato sendiri juga adalah prodigy. Coba kau lihat file dibawah Shūichi-kun."

Jiraiya mengangguk, dan kemudian melihat file yang berada di belakang file Shūichi. Terlihat di fotonya, ia mempunyai wajah dan mata yang sama seperti Shūichi, tapi dia terlihat lebih putih. Rambut spiky-nya juga lebih panjang. Jiraiyapun membaca file anak itu:

_Profile_

_Name: Namikaze, Minato_

_Age: 10_

_Date of Birth: 25 January_

_Rank: 2__nd__ (Runner-up)_

_Skill_

_Chakra Control: 9/10_

_Ninjutsu: 9/10_

_Taijutsu: 10/10_

_Genjutsu: 6/10_

_Fuinjutsu: 9/10_

_Weapon Accuracy: 9/10_

_Total: 52/60_

Ketika melihat ini, Jiraiya menaikan alisnya lagi, "Jadi, kedua bocah Namikaze ini sama-sama ahli dalam Fuinjutsu? Aku jarang sekali melihat murid yang tertarik dengan Fuinjutsu. Biasanya mereka mengkomplain akan mati karena bosan," Gumam Jiraiya. "Keduanya sama-sama mencover kelemahan satu sama lain." Lanjutnya lagi.

Hiruzen mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Yap. Shūichi-kun dan Minato-kun adalah dua prodigy di kelas ini. Mereka mempunyai mimpi untuk membuat klan Namikaze, walaupun Minato-kun lebih bermimpi untuk menjadi Hokage." Ucap Hiruzen, menghembuskan nafasnya dari mulut, mengeluarkan asap dari pipa rokoknya.

Jiraiya terlihat sedang berpikir lagi, "Kalau dilihat dari betapa pintarnya mereka berdua, aku bisa yakin mereka bisa membuat council setuju untuk membuat klan Namikaze," Jiraiya mengucapkan pendapatnya.

Hiruzen mengangguk, "Ya. Aku sendiri sedang memikirkan itu. Lagipula, Shūichi-kun dan Minato-kun adalah prodigy. Aku bisa melihat, beberapa tahun kedepan, klan yang berisi orang berambut blonde yang spesialisasinya dalam Fuinjutsu. Kita bisa menciptakan klan Uzumaki versi Konoha, kau tahu?" Ucap Hiruzen dengan nada bercanda.

Jiraiya kembali terlihat berpikir lagi untuk memilih muridnya, dan melihat-lihat lagi file-file murid-murid tahun ini, sampai ia berhenti di nama Uzumaki Kushina. Ia menaikan alisnya penasaran, "Uzumaki? Apa dia adalah Uzumaki terakhir yang beberapa tahun lalu memutuskan untuk menjadi Kunoichi Konoha ketika Uzugakure dihancurkan?" Tanya Jiraiya, ketika pertanyaannya dijawab oleh anggukan dari Hiruzen, Jiraiya kembali membaca laporan dari Uzumaki ini. "Hm, aku kira dia adalah seorang prodigy. Tetapi disini ia hanya ranking 10. Dan, Fuinjutsunya hanya 9. Aku kira Fuinjutsunya akan sama seperti bocah Shūichi itu karena ia dari Uzumaki."

Hiruzen kembali tertawa kecil, "Ya, ya. Kushina-chan mempunyai temper yang sangat rendah, kau tahu? Ia sering diejek 'tomat' oleh para siswa lain, dan biasanya murid itu langsung berakhir di Rumah Sakit. Karena itu juga, ia mendapat julukan _Akai Chisio no Habanero _(Red-Hot Blooded Habanero). Dan benar apa yang orang bijak katakan, Lelaki menguasai dunia, tetapi wanita menguasai laki-laki." Ucap Hiruzen terkekeh.

Jiraiya terlihat langsung putih ketika mendengar itu. Ia harus ingat untuk tidak mengintip perempuan itu mandi, kalau tidak, ia tahu ia akan mati.

"Aku akan mengambil dua Namikaze, dan satu Uzumaki. Bagaimana?" Jiraiya akhirnya memutuskan.

Hiruzen terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Maaf, Jiraiya-kun. Tapi aku menganggap bahwa kedua Namikaze harus dipisahkan. Mereka terlalu bergantung pada satu sama lain. Walaupun kerja sama itu bagus, kalau nanti mereka hanya sendiri, mereka tidak bisa melawan musuh." Ucap Hiruzen, "Lagipula, Shūichi-kun sudah dirikues oleh Jounin lain. Dan ia menawarkan Shūichi-kun Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu untuk melengkapi kelemahan Shūichi-kun dan sekaligus melatih Fuinjutsu Shūichi-kun."

Jiraiya mendengar itu, akhirnya pasrah dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku memilih…."

* * *

**-Konoha's Orphanage-**

"Teeet!"

"Teeet!'

"Teeet!"

Crash!

Shūichi bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap-ngusap matanya agar bisa melihat semuanya lebih jelas. Ia melihat kesamping, dan melihat kamarnya yang seperti biasa.

Selama 4 tahun ini, Shūichi akhirnya akan menjadi Genin, dan mendapatkan Tim (lagi). Ia berharap bisa setim dengan kakaknya, Minato. Selama 4 tahun ini, Shūichi dan Minato masih tinggal di panti asuhan. Mereka bisa pindah ke apartmen jika mereka sudah menjadi Genin, dan berhasil menyelesaikan misi pertama mereka, dan mereka akan mendapatkan Apartemen dari Hokage.

Naruto, atau Shūichi selama 4 tahun ini juga sudah bertumbuh besar lagi. Walaupun ia masih mengingat kehidupan lamanya, ia kini sudah melupakannya, dan lebih memilih untuk hidup baru disini.

Shūichi menghela nafasnya. Ia lebih senang hidup disini. Ia kemudian mulai memikirkan karir ninjanya. Ia ingin membuat namanya sendiri di perang ini, seperti kakaknya di masa depan yang akan mendapatkan moniker _Konoha no Kiroii Senko._ Ia juga ingin mendapatkan moniker itu.

Pertama, ia harus membuat jutsu terlebih dahulu. Ia sudah mempunyai 3 jutsu yang ada di pikirannya. Yang pertama, adalah _Jikukan Ninjutsu, _yaitu Time-Space Ninjutsu yang terinspirasi dari _Hiraishin._ Jutsu itu sebenarnya jutsu yang ia sedang perkembangkan di kehidupan dulunya. Lalu yang kedua adalah jutsu yang ingin ia buat dari affinitas petirnya. Yang ketiga, ia ingin mengkombinasi elemen apinya dengan elemen petirnya. Ia yakin itu akan sangat susah, tapi ia akan berusaha.

Ngomong-ngomong soal affinitas, affinitas petirnya sangat unik. Tidak seperti petir biasa yang berwarna biru, ataupun petir berwarna hitam yang sering dipakai oleh Sandaime Raikage, petirnya berwarna putih. Sejauh ini, yang tahu affinitas petir putihnya hanyalah kakaknya, dan ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun.

Petir putih itu, ketika ia cari, ternyata tidak ada yang mempunyai elemen petir putih. Jadilah, ia yang pertama mempunyai elemen petir putih, ia beri nama _Heavenly Lightning, _alias petir dari surga.

Mengosongkan pikirannya, Shūichi kemudian bangun dari tidurnya, dan kemudian langsung pergi ke kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk dan bajunya, beserta _hitai-ate _Konoha berwarna hitam yang berada di tumpukan atas bajunya.

Shūichipun kemudian langsung memasuki kamar mandi. Ia membuka bajunya, dan menyalakan shower. Membiarkan air dingin pagi Konoha menyembur tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shūichi keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia bisa terlihat memakai kaus v-neck berwarna hitam lengan panjang. Di dalam kaus lengan panjang itu ada baju fishnet berwarna hitam. Ia juga memakai sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang tidak menutupi jarinya.

Ia kemudian memakai celana panjang ANBU berwarna hitamnya, dan ankle-tape berwarna putih di sekitar anklenya. Ia kemudian mengikat tas kecil yang dibuat untuk menaruh alat-alat ninja seperti kunai dan shuriken di paha bagian kanannya. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian mengikat _hitai-ate _Konoha berwarna hitamnya dengan kencang. Puas, iapun melihat kearah kaca.

Rambut blondenya masih basah, walaupun begitu, rambutnya juga masih spiky berantakan kemana-mana. Shūichi sendiri masih bingung kenapa rambutnya tidak pernah rapi. Kulit putih tannya juga terlihat sangat halus, dan mata cerulean birunya juga masih mempesona seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat refleksinya.

Ia kemudian melihat kearah kakaknya. Ia ingin membangunkannya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menjahili kakaknya. Salah sendiri kemarin ia memasuki lada yang sangat banyak di ramen miliknya saat selebrasi lulus Akademi bersama Mikoto-chan, Kushina-san dan Ino-Shika-Chou.

Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas, dan menulis memo untuk kakaknya nanti. Puas, iapun keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Siapa tahu Asuka-nee menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, Shūichi kemudian langsung melihat pengurus panti asuhan kesayangannya.

"Ohayou, Asuka-nee," Sapa Shūichi.

Asuka adalah wanita berumur 20 tahun. Ia baru saja menjadi pengurus panti asuhan 3 tahun lalu. Ia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Mempunyai kulit putih, mata hazel dan rambut panjang berwarna hitam.

"Ah, Shūichi-kun. Aku sudah mengira kau akan bangun pagi karena hari ini kau akan ke Akademi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan Minato-kun," Asuka menyapa balik. Asuka kemudian melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan tidak sama sekali melihat Minato. Asuka kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shūichi, "Shūichi-kun, dimana Minato-kun? Apa dia belum bangun?"

Shūichi hanya tertawa kecil, "Ah, Minato-nii tidak apa-apa kok. Terimakasih untuk sarapannya Asuka-nee."

Asuka melihat Shūichi dengan curiga. Ia menyipitkan matanya, "Shūichi-kun, apa kau menjahili Minato-kun lagi?" Ketika melihat Shūichi langsung menjadi gerogi, Asuka menghela nafasnya. "Shūichi-kun, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan menjahili kakakmu. Ia itu adalah kakakmu," Asuka menasihati dengan frustasi.

Shūichi hanya terkekeh, "Itu adalah caraku untuk menunjukan rasa sayangku pada Minato-nii," Jawab Shūichi. Asuka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Lagipula, Minato-nii sendiri kemarin menjahiliku dengan memasuki lada yang sangat banyak ke dalam ramenku."

Asuka menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, selesaikan makananmu. Setelah itu, pergi ke Akademi, kalau tidak kau akan telat."

Shūichi tersenyum kepada Asuka, "Tentu saja, Asuka-nee!" Dengan itu, Shūichi menghabiskan shandwich yang dijadikan sarapan oleh Asuka, dan kemudian keluar lewat jendela sebelum Asuka menegurnya untuk tidak keluar lewat jendela.

Asuka menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum, "Anak itu masih belum berubah…" Gumamnya. "Lebih baik membuat sarapan untuk Jiro-kun," Dengan itu Asuka kembali membuat sarapan untuk panti asuhan lainnya.

* * *

**-With Minato-**

Minato membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia kemudian mengusa-ngusap matanya, dan kemudian bangun dari tidurnya untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. Minato kemudian melihat kearah kasur satunya lagi dimana adik kesayangannya tidur, tetapi tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

Minato menaikan alis bingung, dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. Mungkin anak itu hanya sedang latihan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal latihan… Minato langsung jadi ingat sesuatu. Dan kemudian, semuanya muncul di kepalanya! Hari ini adalah hari pembagian tim di Akademi! Minato kemudian mencoba melihat jam weker yang seharusnya membangunkannya, tetapi jam weker itu sudah hancur.

Mata Minato melebar, dan kemudian langsung bangun dari kasur, dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa detik kemudian Minato keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan rambut masih berantakan dan celana yang belum dikancing, dan juga sikat gigi yang masih ia pakai. Ia berlari keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosokan giginya. Minato kemudian melempar sikat giginya ke belakang dan mengambil segelas air putih yang kebetulan berada di kamarnya.

Masih berlari, Minato meminum air putih itu dan mengkumur-kumurnya. Sebelum keluar pintu, Minato mengambil sebuah memo yang kelihatannya ditinggalkan oleh adiknya, sekaligus menaruh gelas yang kosong.

Minato kemudian membuka pintu, dan kemudian melihat jam dinding. Mata Minato kemudian melebar, dan berlari lebih cepat sambil mengancingi celananya. Selesai mengancingi celana, ia kini sudah berada di dapur dan langsung saja berlari mengambil shandwich yang ada di dapur sambil meminta maaf pada Asuka-nee.

Sudah berada di luar, Minato kemudian mengancingi jaketnya berwarna putihnya. Di dalam jaketnya ada kaus ketat berwarna hitam yang bagian dada sampai lehernya didesain fishnet.

Selesai mengancingi jaketnya, Minato, yang mulutnya masih menggigit shandwich, mengambil _hitai-ate _Konoha berwarna birunya dari kantung celananya, dan kemudianmengikatnya di kepalanya sambil berlari.

Setelah selesai, ia kemudian melihat kembali memo yang mungkin ditinggalkan adiknya.

_Nii-san,_

_Aku membuat jam dinding di panti asuhan menjadi lebih cepat satu jam._

_Love,_

_Namikaze Shūichi._

Mata melebar, Minato kemudian mengingat bahwa jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 9, dan masuk Akademi pukul 8.15. Berarti sekarang pukul 8 tepat. Ia masih mempunyai waktu 15 menit lagi. Dengan itu, Minato melambatkan larinya sambil memberi glare kearah kertas memo itu.

Kesal, Minato mengalirkan seluruh chakra anginnya ke memo itu, membuat memo itu terbelah menjadi 4 potongan. Minato kemudian membuang memo itu.

"Bastard…" Gumam Minato.

* * *

**-Konoha's Academy-**

Shūichi duduk di salah bangku yang biasa ia dan kakaknya tempati. Shūichi biasanya adalah murid yang selalu datang pertama kali di Akademi.

Shūichi selalu memilih datang pertama kali karena ia ingin mendapatkan hormat dari sensei karena ia disiplin, dan ia juga bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Shūichi kemudian menutup matanya dan menyenderkan badannya ke belakang. Ia kemudian menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal kepalanya.

Momen tenangnya diinterupsi ketika ia mendengar suara derapan kaki dari luar kelas. Dari suaranya, Shūichi asumsikan bahwa mereka sedang berlari. Dan satu-satunya orang yang berlari, atau mungkin berlomba lari sepagi ini adalah….

"Sreg!"

"Hah! Aku menang, Mikoto-chan!"

"Hey! Aku tertabrak oleh Minashi-sensei tadi!"

"Tetap saja kau kalah, dattebane!"

"Kau curang, Kushina-chan!"

Shūichi melihat dua perempuan, yang satu mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dan yang satunya lagi mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam. Mereka berdua adalah teman sekelas Shūichi, yaitu Mikoto dan Kushina.

Shūichi menghela nafasnya lagi, dan kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang lagi. Kedua temannya ini memang kadang terlalu childish.

Seolah seperti menyadari kehadirannya, mereka berdua terlihat blushing malu karena argumen mereka dilihat oleh seseorang.

"Shū!" Seru Mikoto. Shūichi menghela nafasnya lagi. Entah sejak kapan, Mikoto sekarang memanggilnya dengan nama pendek 'Shū'.

"Shūichi-kun!" Seru Kushina. Mikoto dan Kushina kemudian mendatangi Shūichi yang sedang duduk di mejanya, dan memberi senyuman pada Mikoto dan Kushina.

Shūichi hanya terkekeh pada mereka berdua, "Halo, Mikoto-chan, Kushina-san." Sapa Shūichi dengan sopan. Mikoto dan Kushina langsung saja duduk di samping Shūichi karena murid lain belum datang.

Mikoto tersenyum pada Shūichi, "Jadi, Shū, menurutmu siapa yang akan menjadi timmu?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran pada sang prodigy. Kushina menatap percakapan mereka juga dengan inten.

Shūichi mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu," Jawabnya. "Tetapi aku ingin setim bersama Minato." Jawab Shūichi jujur, "Kau sendiri, Mikoto?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Mikoto blushing, mendapatkan seringaian dari Kushina, "U-um… Aku berharap bisa satu tim denganmu…" Gumam Mikoto, masih malu-malu.

Shūichi hanya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu mungkin kita akan satu tim," Jawab Shūichi sambil tersenyum, membuat Mikoto blushing.

Shūichi tahu, sejak beberapa tahun lalu, Mikoto selalu mencoba dekat padanya. Ia menduga bahwa Mikoto suka padanya, dan ia hanya membiarkannya, memikirkan bahwa itu hanyalah cinta anak kecil yang nanti juga akan hilang.

Ia tahu Mikoto adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Tetapi, Mikoto juga adalah sahabatnya, dan ia masih agak awkward memikirkan hubungan romantis dengan Mikoto. Dan lagipula, mereka masih 9 tahun. Ia awalnya bingung bagaimana memperlakukan Mikoto ketika mengetahui ia suka padanya, jadi, ia hanya biasa-biasa saja.

Lagipula, Mikoto seharusnya bersama Fugaku, bukan? Ia tidak ingin menyukai Mikoto balik, karena ia tidak ingin meniadakan Itachi ataupun Sasuke nanti di masa depan.

Dan lagipula, sejak kecil, ia tidak ahli dalam perasaan 'cinta'. Memang, ia dulu sering mengajak Sakura kencan, tapi ia tidak mencintai Sakura. Ia hanya mengira bahwa ketika mengajak Sakura kencan, berarti Sakura bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dirinya, sebagai teman karena Sakura adalah teman pertamanya.

Ada juga Hinata, Hinata sangat mencintai dirinya. Tetapi, Naruto tidak mempunyai feeling yang sama dengannya. Ia menghargai perasaan Hinata, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia duga bahwa ini akibat masa kecilnya dimana ia tidak pernah dicintai.

Memutuskan pikirannya dari masalah percintaan, iapun kembali mengobrol dengan Mikoto dan Kushina.

Mikoto dan Kushina, selama 4 tahun ini, sudah seperti sahabat yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Yoshino juga masuk ke dalam grup kecil Mikoto dan Kushina. Mereka bertiga seperti saudara yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Kakaknya sendiri sudah mulai memperlihatkan bahwa ia menyukai Kushina, dilihat dari rona merah di pipinya ketika melihat Kushina. Ia mengira bahwa itu hanya cinta anak kecil yang tidak akan serius. Tetapi, ia masih memikirkan bahwa bagaimana bisa cinta anak kecil kakaknya akan menjadi cinta yang asli di masa depan? Ia terkekeh.

Beberapa tahun ini, Kushina, seperti yang ia prediksi, menjadi neraka para lelaki. Ia dan Tsume menjadi duo yang paling ditakuti para lelaki. Bahkan, ia sendiripun juga takut.

Tanpa sadar, dan terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Mikoto dan Kushina, ia baru sadar bahwa Shūhei-sensei sudah memasuki kelas, dan kelas sudah ramai. Ia baru ingat kakaknya sudah datang dan ikut mengobrol ditengah konversasinya bersama Mikoto dan Kushina.

Sekarang kakaknya, sedang melakukan kontes glaring pada Fugaku. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi pada seluruh kelas bahwa Minato dan Fugaku adalah rival. Shūichi diam-diam terkekeh. Siapa sangka bahwa rivalnya pada Sasuke, sama seperti rival Minato pada Fugaku?

Shikaku, Inoichi, Chōza terlihat sedang mengobrol di salah satu meja. Chōza mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Inoichi tertawa dan Shikaku terkekeh.

Di belakang kelas, terlihat Aburame Shibi mengobrol dengan Hyuuga Twins, Hyuuga Hizashi dan Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia tak tahu mengapa, tetapi mereka bertiga adalah sahabat. Ia masih tidak tahu bagaimana mereka berinteraksi karena mereka sama-sama pendiam, monoton, dan jarang bicara.

Di didepan, ia bisa melihat Tsume sedang berada dalam konversasi bersama Yoshino. Ia duga bahwa mereka berdua sedang bergosip seperti biasa.

"Ehem," Shūhei-sensei membatuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian seluruh kelas. Tetapi yang memperhatikan hanya beberapa orang, termasuk Shūichi, "DIAM!" Teriak Shūhei-sensei dengan kencang, membuat seluruh kelas diam dan langsung memperhatikannya.

Shūhei-sensei memberi glare pada seluruh kelas, "Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah mendapat perhatian kalian. Pertama, aku akan mengatakan hal yang jujur pada kalian. Aku bangga pada kalian. Selama karirku menjadi guru di Akademi, kalianlah murid yang paling cerah. Sekarang sedang era perang, dan berarti kalian sekarang adalah tentara, dan Konoha berharap banyak pada kalian. Jadilah seorang ninja yang berbakat, dan buatlah Konoha kembali lagi menjadi juara di perang ini. Aku bangga pernah menjadi guru kalian," Ucap Shūhei-sensei dengan jujur. Para murid ada yang sedikit terharu, dan Shūichi hanya tersenyum.

Shūhei-sensei membatuk, dan kembali ke dalam mode guru serius, "Baiklah! Diam dan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" Teriak Shūhei-sensei, "Ehem. Baiklah, sekarang aku akan memberi tim kalian. Team…." Dengan itu, Shūichi hanya mengabaikan Shūhei-sensei sampai dia mendengar nama yang dikenalnya, "Team 7, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, dan Uchiha Fugaku," Dengan ini, Minato dan Fugaku memberi glare pada satu sama lain, "Team 8, Hyuuga Hizashi, Hyuuga Hiashi, dan Aburame Shibi," Ketiga sahabat hanya mengangguk pada satu sama lain, "Team 9, Namikaze Shūichi, Uchiha Mikoto, dan Nara Yoshino," Shūichi dan Mikoto tersenyum pada satu sama lain, dan Yoshino mengangguk kearah mereka, "Team 10, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, dan Akimichi Chōza," Ketiga sahabat itu memberi tos pada satu sama lain "Team 11, Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuuga Shira, dan Aburame Riko." Dengan itu, Shūhei-sensei pergi keluar kelas dan masing-masing tim duduk di meja mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah mengobrol bersama Mikoto dan Yoshino, keempat orang masuk. Mereka berempat, Shūichi asumsikan adalah Jounin-sensei mereka, dan semuanya adalah laki-laki.

"Team 7, ikut bersamaku." Ucap laki-laki, yang Shūichi asumsikan sebagai Jiraiya versi masa kecil. Shūichi harus menahan tawanya ketika melihat Ero-sennin versi muda dan mencoba mengintimidasi murid-murid.

"Team 8 bersamaku." Seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut biru mengucapkan.

"Team 9, temui aku di atap Akademi." Ucap sensei Shūichi, yang anehnya sangat mirip dengan Kakashi, kecuali tanpa topengnya.

Dengan itu, Shūichi-pun membimbing Mikoto dan Yoshino keluar. Mereka menggunakan tangga untuk keatap, dan akhirnya sampai. Mereka melihat senseinya yang menyandarkan dirinya ke pembatas atap Akademi dan melihat kearah awan.

Sensei mereka tidak mengucapkan apapun, tapi mengesturkan mereka duduk di bangku kursi yang berada di depan mereka. Mereka melihat kearah satu sama lain, dan kemudian memutuskan duduk disitu.

Setelah duduk, sensei mereka kemudian melihat kearah mereka. Shūichi melihat, bahwa sensei mereka benar-benar mirip seperti Kakashi. Kalau seandainya Kakashi-sensei memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya seperti sensei barunya ini. Tunggu…. Kalau orang ini mirip Kakashi-sensei, apa berarti dia..

"Baiklah, untuk hari pertama, kita akan perkenalan terlebih dahulu. Akan kumulai dari diriku sendiri. Namaku Hatake Sakumo. Aku menyukai banyak hal, dan aku tidak menyukai seorang pengkhianat. Aku mempunyai hobi untuk memainkan alat musik. Mimpiku untuk masa depan adalah untuk mempunyai sebuah keluarga, dan melihat anakku menjadi ninja yang sangat hebat," Sakumo Hatake, sensei Shūichi memperkenalkan.

Shūichi harus menahan matanya untuk tidak melebar dengan shock. Ia mengambil nafas, dan membuangnya. Tentu saja orang ini mirip Kakashi-sensei. Orang ini sendiri adalah Hatake Sakumo… Seorang ninja legendaris yang mempunyai moniker Shiroi Kiba, alias White Fang. Oh, tidak disini dan tidak di masa depan, ia tetap saja dilatih oleh seorang Hatake…

Sakumo kemudian menunjukan jarinya kearah Mikoto, Mikoto mengangguk. "Namaku adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Aku menyukai memasak, dan latihan. Aku tidak menyukai orang arrogant. Hobiku adalah latihan, dan mimpiku untuk masa depan," Disaat ini, Mikoto diam-diam melihat kearah Shūichi dan blushing, "Aku ingin mempunyai sebuah keluarga, dan sukses di dunia Shinobi." Jawab Mikoto.

Sakumo terkekeh, "Selanjutnya, blonde." Ucap Skaumo menunjuk kearah Shūichi.

Shūichi tersenyum, "Namaku Namikaze Shūichi, aku menyukai banyak hal, dan aku juga tidak menyukai banyak hal. Hobiku…. Hm, aku belum memikirkan itu. Dan mimpiku untuk masa depan… well, rahasia." Shūichi memperkenalkan. Ketiga rekan satu timnya sweatdrop karena mereka hanya mendapatkan namanya.

Sakumo mengesturkan pada Yoshino untuk melanjutkan, "Namaku Nara Yoshino, aku menyukai bunga, dan tanaman. Aku tidak menyukai pemalas. Hobiku adalah berkebun. Mimpiku untuk masa depan… aku belum mempikirkan itu,"

Sakumo mengangguk, "Baiklah. Karena kita semua sudah mengenal satu sama lain sekarang, besok pagi kalian harus datang ke Training Ground 2, dimana aku akan mengetes kemampuan kalian agar siap menjadi Genin untuk Konoha. Baiklah, sampai jumpa! Saran, jangan memakan sarapan. Kalian akan memuntahkannya." Dengan itu, Sakumo menghilang dalam shunsin.

Shūichi, Mikoto dan Yoshino hanya melihat ketempat dimana Sakumo-sensei berdiri. Shūichi menaikan pundaknya. Anak dan ayah sama saja….

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai. Sorry untuk update yang lama, karena aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk, dan juga menulis fanfic lain. Pairingnya akan tetap Naruto/Mikoto, dan tidak akan ada romance karena Naruto dan Mikoto disini sama-sama 9 tahun, dan masih terlalu kecil.

Timeline disini, disini sedang Perang Dunia Ninja kedua, hanya mengingatkan.

Baiklah, aku gatau mau menyampaikan apalagi.

Sampai jumpa!


	4. Chapter 4: Team Hatake

**Namikaze Brothers**

**Chapter 4: **Team Hatake

"_Being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be. When you have power, you become arrogant and isolated from the world, no matter how coveted and sought after you are in the beginning. But with us, it's different, because you and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome, even if you do hate me... That's what big brothers are for_._"_

_~ Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

"Tidak."

"Awww, ayolah Shuuu!"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Shūichi-kun!"

"Tidak."

Shūichi memijat keningnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Team Hatake, alias Team baru Shūichi baru saja merayakan selebrasi mereka karena mereka lulus ujian tes.

Mereka membutuhkan waktu lama, tetapi Shūichi, yang secara unofficial adalah Ketua Tim mereka, dapat mengetahui arti tesnya, dan bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan bell dari Hatake-sensei. Merekapun akhirnya lulus ketika bisa mendapatkan bell dari Hatake-sensei.

Merasa bahwa mereka sudah bekerja keras, Mikoto merekomendasi Timnya, sekaligus Hatake-sensei untuk menselebrasi terbentuknya tim mereka. Mikoto dan Yoshino mengusulkan untuk shopping, yang langsung saja ditolak oleh Shūichi.

Demi tuhan, seluruh perempuan sama saja Mereka baru 9 tahun, dan Yoshino baru 10 tahun, dan mereka mengajak shopping! Shūichi sungguh tahu bagaimana horrornya bagi para lelaki untuk menemani wanita shopping, terimakasih.

Di masa lalunya, atau mungkin kalian bisa bilang masa depan? Setelah perang, seluruh desa menselebrasi. Entah ia mabuk atau apa, ia setuju menemani Ino dan Sakura shopping.

Hasilnya, sangat parah. Ia harus membayar seluruh shopping Sakura dan Ino, dan ia tidak dapat memakan ramen! Yang hanya ia lakukan adalah duduk menunggu, dan membiarkan para wanita memilih baju. Setiap ia masuk ke toko baru, yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah kursi yang berada disana untuk duduk, bukan baju-baju mewah yang dijual.

Walaupun Shūichi tahu, kali ini ia hanyalah menemani shopping anak 9 tahun dan 10 tahun, ia tidak ingin mengulangi pengalaman menyeramkan itu, terimakasih.

"Ayolah, Shūichi-kun! Kita janji akan sebentar!" Seru Mikoto, ia dan Yoshino memberi puppy-dog eye kepada Shūichi.

Shūichi berkeringat. Mata itu. Itu adalah kelemahannya. Ia adalah orang yang lembut. Tentu saja ketika ia melihat mata itu, ia akan melakukan apapun. Iapun memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha tidak melihat mata itu, tetapi tetap saja Mikoto dan Yoshino selalu berada di depan Shūichi untuk memberi pandangan itu.

Ia menatap kearah Sakumo dengan mata memohon untuk minta tolong. Sakumo hanya menaikan alisnya, dan kembali makan Dango yang ia makan, mengabaikan Shūichi bersama Mikoto dan Yoshino.

Mereka kini berada di stan Dango untuk memakan makan siang dahulu, sebelum akhirnya mereka akan berselebrasi. Mereka tidak tahu harus apa. Jadi mereka hanya berada di stan Dango daritadi.

Iapun menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan mata itu. Ia pasrah dengan takdirnya.

"Baiklah. Tetapi janji, hanya sebentar." Ucap Shūichi, dengan berat hati setuju.

Mikoto dan Yoshino berteriak senang, "Yay!" Dan kemudian memeluk satu sama lain.

Shūichi menghela nafasnya sambil memijat keningnya. Mereka masih 9 tahun, demi tuhan.

Sakumo, melihat Shūichi, hanya terkekeh, mendapatkan glare dari Shūichi. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya pada para lelaki yang sudah menikah, seperti Sakumo. Bagaimana cara mereka masih bisa waras ketika mereka harus menemani istri mereka shopping, tabah akan mood-swing istri mereka ketika hamil, dan lain-lainnya. Shūichi menginggil ketika membayangkannya. Seluruh orang tahu, bahwa walaupun sang suami adalah kepala keluarga, yang mengontrol rumah adalah sang istri.

Sakumo mengusapkan rambut Shūichi sambil terkekeh, "Percaya padaku, Shūichi-kun, kau harus terbiasa dengan itu jika kau ingin berkencan beberapa tahun kemudian. Aku bisa melihat dirimu tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan dan disukai para gadis." Ucap Sakumo, berusaha terdengar bijaksana.

Shūichi hanya memberinya glare sambil memutarkan matanya, "Aku tidak butuh seorang pacar. Lebih baik berlatih daripada menghabiskan waktuku untuk itu…" Gumam Shūichi.

Sakumo terkekeh lagi, "Benar, benar. Tetapi, di dunia ninja, kau tidak bisa memastikan apakah keesokan harinya kau akan bangun, atau tidak. Karena itu kau mesti bersenang-senang selagi bisa." Jelas Sakumo dengan bijaksana.

Shūichi mendengus, "Karena itu juga, ninja berlatih keras. Untuk memastikan bahwa keesokan harinya mereka bisa bangun dengan selamat." Debat Shūichi.

Sakumo hanya tertawa ketika mendengar argumen Shūichi. Ia kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau sungguh terlalu dewasa, Shūichi-kun. Cobalah bertindak seperti anak seumuranmu seperti Mikoto-chan dan Yoshino-chan."

Shūichi mendengus lagi, "Aku akan mencoba, tetapi tidak bisa berjanji." Ucap Shūichi. Ia kemudian menatap kearah Sakumo dengan wajah penasaran yang pura-pura, "Jadi, Hatake-sensei, melihat bahwa kau seorang prajurit, bagaimana soal perang? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi prajurit untuk melindungi desa?" Tanya Shūichi, walaupun ia sudah tahu apa rasanya karena ia pernah ikut Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, tetapi ia hanya ingin mendengar cerita perang Sakumo, karena ia ingin menyelamatkan Sakumo dari percobaan bunuh dirinya nanti. Jika Sakumo tidak mati, secara indirrect, Kakashi sejak kecil tidak akan menjadi seorang emo yang sangat menurut pada aturan. Dengan begitu, Kakashi akan berteman dengan Obito, membuat Obito tidak masuk dalam jalan yang salah, dan mungkin menyelamatkan rekan satu teman mereka lagi, yang Shūichi ingat namanya Rin.

Sakumo menghela nafasnya sedih, "Perang… adalah sebuah pengalaman yang mungkin tidak ingin kau ingat, Shūichi-kun. Mungkin kau mengira, dengan perang, kau bisa mendapatkan moniker terkenal, popularitas, dan lain-lainnya. Akupun sendiri baru saja mendapatkan moniker sebagai _Konoha's White Fang _di Bingo Book Suna karena membunuh kedua Akasuna." Jelas Sakumo. "Mengingat kau adalah baru seorang Genin dan kau akan melanjutkan perjalananmu sebagai ninja, biarkan kau ingat ini, Shūichi-kun," Sakumo memulai, "Menjadi ninja bukan hanya untuk agar kau hebat, ataupun popular karena tekhnik ninjutsu atau sesuatu yang kau lakukan dalam perang. Seorang ninja yang mempunyai tujuan seperti itu, karirnya tidak sampai Chuunin, dan mereka hanya beruntung menjadi Chuunin. Tujuan seorang ninja adalah melindungi apa yang kalian sayangi, dan melindungi rumah kalian. Menjadi ninja bukanlah hal yang kecil, karena kau harus mengorbankan moralmu untuk membunuh musuh desa. Seberapa banyaknya ninja menyangkal bahwa Shinobi adalah sebuah alat, pada akhirnya Shinobi adalah sebuah alat. Shinobi adalah alat, bukan untuk membantai musuh, melainkan alat untuk membuat desa dan rumah kita damai. Kau bisa liat disini, orang-orang tersenyum, dan bermain. Pandangan yang indah. Dan semuanya terlihat seperti damai, walaupun ada perang diluar. Itu karena seluruh Shinobi bekerja keras untuk mencapai ini. Itu adalah apa yang namanya ninja. Seseorang yang mengorbankan moralnya, demi kepentingan orang lain. Seseorang yang lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri." Jelas Sakumo dengan bijaksana.

Shūichi mendengar seluruh kata itu dengan seksama. Memasukinya ke hati. Melihat bahwa Sakumo adalah Jounin veteran, ia ingin memasuki seluruh kata Sakumo ke dalam hati, karena mungkin saja ia membutuhkan itu suatu saat nanti.

Sakumo kemudian tersenyum sedih, "Kita semua ninja dari berbagai negara, mempunyai satu tujuan yang sama. Yaitu melindungi rumah kita, dan membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya semakin bahagia. Untuk membiarkan itu terjadi, kau harus mengorbankan moralmu. Ketika aku bertemu dengan musuh di medan perang, aku bertanya, 'Kenapa aku melawan dia? Kenapa aku harus membunuhnya? Apa aku mempunyai dendam dengannya? Apa aku mempunyai masalah dengannya?' Mereka juga tidak mempunyai dendam padaku. Jadi, kenapa kita saling bertarung? Tujuan kita hanyalah sama. Yaitu melindungi rumah kita'" Jelas Sakumo. "Jadi kau bisa tahu, bahwa di perang, kita saling membunuh, hanya untuk melindungi orang tersayang kita. Kita membunuh seorang ayah, atau mungkin seorang ibu. Atau mungkin seorang remaja yang mempunyai tunangan yang menunggunya di rumah. Ketika kita membunuh mereka, kita juga harus menimpa beban bahwa kita membuat seseorang menderita karena kehilangan seseorang yang berharga untuk mereka. Itulah horrornya perang," Jelas Sakumo.

Shūichi diam saja. Mengkontemplasi apa yang dikatakan Hatake-sensei. Di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, ia tidak merasakan apa yang dideskripsikan Hatake-sensei, karena seluruh desa bersatu untuk mengalahkan Obito, Madara dan Kabuto. Jadi, ia tidak tahu rasanya, membunuh orang dan mengetahui kita membuat seseorang menderita. Itu seperti melihat seseorang membunuh kakaknya, Minato. Ia pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk membunuh orang itu, dan mungkin mengkorbankan semuanya demi membunuh orang itu. Seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Ia kemudian berpikir. Apa tujuannya menjadi ninja? Ketika menjadi Uzumaki Naruto, tujuannya menjadi ninja saat itu bukanlah untuk melindungi desa, melainkan untuk diakui oleh seluruh desa, bahwa ia bukanlah demon. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu tujuannya. Seluruh penduduk tidak membencinya. Iapun berpikir tentang seluruh temannya disini. Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Yoshino, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chōza, dan lain-lainnya. Iapun tersenyum. Tujuannya menjadi ninja adalah untuk melindungi seseorang yang berharga untuknya.

Sakumo, melihat Naruto tersenyum dan terlihat tersesat di pikirannya, hanya terkekeh, mendapatkan perhatian Naruto. "Dan, kau sudah menyadarinya, bukan? Aku juga mempunyai mempunyai pandangan itu ketika aku menanyakan diriku sendiri, kenapa aku menjadi ninja." Sakumo kemudian mengusapkan rambut Shūichi sambil tertawa, "Kau akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat, Shūichi-kun. Aku yakin itu." Ucap Sakumo. Pandangan jujur terlihat di matanya.

Shūichi hanya tersenyum. Mungkin, menjadi murid Hatake lagi tidaklah sebuah masalah besar. Kedua Hatake mengajarinya banyak hal. Ia hanya berharap bahwa Sakumo tidak telat berjam-jam.

Obrolan mereka diberhentikan oleh Mikoto dan Yoshino yang sudah selesai bergosip.

"Baiklah, Shūichi-kun! Ini sudah hampir sore, mari kita shopping!" Seru Mikoto dan Yoshino.

Kulit Shūichi pucat. Matanya melebar dengan horror. Sebelum ia dapat menjawab, ia sudah ditarik oleh dua perempuan, mendapatkuan sebuah tawaan kecil dari Sakumo. Shūichi hanya memberinya glare yang menjanjikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Team Hatake sudah menyelesaikan 7 misi D-Rank. Shūichi dan Minato juga sudah mendapatkan apartemen bersama untuk mereka berdua. Walaupun apartemennya jarang ditempati karena mereka berdua sibuk dengan tugas mereka sebagai ninja, Shūichi dan Minato selalu mencoba meluangkan waktu satu sama lain untuk mengobrol bersama dan berlatih bersama.

Sebagai Tim Gennin yang baru keluar dari Academy, mereka hanya mendapatkan misi D-Rank yang sangat mudah. Biasanya misi itu hanya misi untuk membantu beberapa penduduk untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Karena dalam medan perang, Tim Gennin juga harus masuk dalam medan perang. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka harus dianggap siap untuk misi seperti itu.

Misi C-Rank untuk Genin di medan perang adalah, biasanya mengantarkan bekal persediaan ke salah satu pos pemeriksaan Konoha di daerah lain. Mereka akan membawakan makanan, alat-alat kedokteran dan lain-lainnya di salah satu pos pemeriksaan.

Perang, biasanya adalah tentang politik, dimana mereka meluaskan daerah mereka. Karena itu, di setiap daerah yang dikuasi suatu negara, selalu mempunyai sebuah _front-line camp, _yaitu tenda di ujung batas daerah yang mereka kuasai, untuk menghadapi musuh yang mencoba menginvasi daerah itu.

Disetiap _front-line camp, _ada apa yang namanya checkpoint, alias pos pemeriksaan, tempat dimana prajurit yang terluka dirawat, makan siang bersama, dan lain-lain. Checkpoint biasanya berada di paling belakang, karena checkpoint lah yang paling penting karena di tempat sana mempunyai banyak bekal persediaan mereka, senjata, alat-alat medik, dan lain-lainnya.

Selain itu, ada juga _Captain Camp, _tenda kapten diamana kapten dari divisi itu tinggal. Itu tempat dimana mereka membuat strategi, dan mendiskusikan keadaan divisi, sekaligus mencari kabar dari divisi lain. Tenda kapten biasanya terletak diantara checkpoint dan tenta garis depan.

Untuk seseorang yang ditugaskan di divisi tertentu, mereka akan menetap disana untuk beberapa bulan, atau mungkin tahun, tergantung darimana performa mereka. Jika kau mempunyai performa bagus dan mempunyai sebuah bakat, mungkin saja kau bisa dicabut dari divisi itu, dan ditransfer ke divisi lain, atau mungkin mendapat tugas spesifik. Tugas spesifik itu bisa sekelompok dari orang-orang dari divisi lain juga, atau tugas personel yang membutuhkan bakatmu.

Untuk mendapatkan daerah musuh, sebuah divisi harus dengan resmi menghancurkan chekpoint musuh, sebagai tanda kepada musuh bahwa daerah ini sudah dikendalikan oleh mereka. Musuh, bisa saja merebut daerah itu lagi, atau mungkin bisa menyusun strategi untuk meninggalkan daerah itu, dan menargetkan daerah lain.

Tidak seperti yang apa kalian kira, perang ini bukan perang antara ke-5 desa ninja. Perang ini adalah perang antara negara. Contohnya, Konoha adalah desa militer Negara Api, jadi Negara Api selalu memakai tentara dari desa Konoha.

Perang biasanya terjadi karena beberapa hal. Satu, adalah konflik personal antara pemimpin dua negara, atau konflik politik.

Tim Gennin seperti Tim Sakumo, hanya mempunyai tugas untuk mengantar bekal persediaan. Misi ini termasuk misi berbahaya, karena ditengah jalan, kau bisa saja disergap. Karena itu, biasanya misi seperti ini dibutuhkan oleh dua Tim Genin.

Jika seluruh murid Jounin sudah mendapat promosi, mereka tidak dipisahkan seperti saat keadaan damai. Melainkan, status mereka akan berubah dari Tim Genin menjadi Tim Chuunin. Tim mereka akan dimasuki ke salah satu divisi, dan mereka akan mencoba memulai pengalaman mereka dari sana.

Semakin berpengalaman dan semakin kuat, kalian bisa dipromosi menjadi seorang Jounin. Ketika kalian menjadi Jounin, kalian secara otomatis meninggalkan tim kalian, dan akan masuk divisi yang lain, kalau tidak, masih berada di divisi yang sama.

Ketika menjadi Jounin, kalian bisa mencoba request untuk menjadi Squad ANBU. Squad ANBU tidak ditugaskan disebuah divisi. Mereka melindungi desa dari bayangan. Mereka bisa melakukan tugas dari patrol daerah yang ditugaskan, sampai asasinasi dan infiltrasi wilayah musuh. Misi seorang ANBU selalu berbahaya. ANBU bagaikan sebuah agent spesial, mereka bukan prajurit biasa. Jadi, untuk menjadi seorang ANBU, kalian mesti siap untuk posibilitas tertangkap oleh musuh, dan kemudian disiksa hanya untuk informasi. Karena itu, hanya seseorang yang sangat kuat bisa di dalam ANBU.

Karena itu, disinal Team Hatake. Di samping mereka ada Tim 7. Ini debut pertama mereka untuk akhirnya keluar desa, dan melihat dunia sebenarnya.

Sandaime Hokage memandang kedua tim dengan serius, "Aku percayakan, bahwa kalian sudah siap untuk tugas ini?" Tanya Sandaime Hokage. Keseluruh Tim dengan seksama mengatakan 'Hai'. Sandaime tersenyum puas, "Misi kalian adalah mengantarkan persediaan obat-obatan dan persenjataan ke salah satu pos pemeriksaan di barat Amegakura. Jiraiya sudah tahu dimana pos itu karena ia pernah berada disana." Jelas Sandaime, "Jika kalian serbu di tengah jalan, pakai kode operasi Z4, jika kalian kalah jumlah." Lanjut Sandaime Hokage dengan serius.

Kedua tim mengangguk dengan serius. Kode Operasi Z4 adalah sebuah operasi dimana ketika dua tim Genin di serbu di tengah jalan dan mereka kalah jumlah, mereka harus bertarung habis-habisan. Jika mereka yakin bahwa mereka akan kalah, kedua pemimpin tim, yaitu kedua Jounin, harus menunda mereka, dan membuat ke-6 Genin waktu untuk pergi.

Ketika melihat mereka mengangguk dengan serius, Sandaime tersenyum dengan hangat. "Baiklah. Kalian dibubarkan dan semoga beruntung."

Dengan itu, Team 7 dan Team Hatake keluar dari ruangan misi. Ketika diluar, para Jounin-sensei menghadap kearah timnya masing-masing.

"Ini adalah misi yang serius. Jadi, aku sarankan kalian untuk siap. Kita sudah berlatih selama seminggu ini. Kalian akan diberikan waktu 2 jam untuk bersiap. Setelah selesai, kita akan bertemu di Gerbang Barat. Waktu Konoha ke Amegakure, bisa dibilang adalah 3 hari. Aku ingin kalian membawa bekal secukupnya." Jelas Sakumo. Walaupun Sakumo ketika adalah orang yang rendah hati dan ceria, ia adalah orang yang sangat serius ketika di dalam misi. Bisa terlihat aura veteran di sekitar Sakumo.

Shūichi mengangguk dan Team Hatake mengangguk. "Hai!" Seru mereka bersamaan. Sakumo mengangguk, dan kemudian menghilang dengan shunshin.

Selesai menghilang, mereka semua pergi ke arah yang berbeda karena rumah mereka tidak searah. Mikoto pergi ke Uchiha Compound, ditemani oleh Fugaku yang menurut Shūichi, sangat mirip dengan Sasuke ketika Genin dulu. Yoshino dan Kushina berjalan bersama, karena rumah mereka searah.

Melihat bahwa Jiraiya juga sudah menghilang, kini hanya ada Shūichi dan Minato. Mereka tersenyum pada satu sama lain, dan mengangguk, dan berjalan bersama ke Apartemen mereka.

"Jadi, Nii-san, bagaimana dengan timmu? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu bersama dengan timmu." Ucap Shūichi, penasaran. Ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana Minato dalam ajaran Jiraiya. Ia juga ingin tahu apakah Minato sudah memikirkan inventasi Rasengan atau Hiraishin, karena kalau dari cerita yang ia dengar, Minato menginventasi Rasengan karena terinspirasi oleh Bijuudama. Kalau Hiraishin, ia tidak tahu, karena informasi tentang jurus andalan Minato itu sangat tertutup. Yang hanya tahu adalah Jiraiya, karena Jiraiya membantu Minato membuat Hiraishin. Melihat bahwa Jiraiya sudah meninggal, ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hiraishin.

Minato tersenyum besar, "Well, Jiraiya-sensei sangat hebat! Ia mengajariku dan Kushina banyak soal Fūinjutsu. Fugaku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Fūinjutsu, dan lebih memilih Ninjutsu. Kadang dia sangat arogant. Fugaku masih sama saja, masih orang yang menyebalkan dan arrogant. Kushina, well, Kushina mungkin terlalu energetic dan kadang cerewet. Ia sering menjadi peacemaker antara aku dan Fugaku…. Jiraiya-sensei sendiri juga adalah orang yang lumayan." Jelas Minato sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah Shūichi, "Bagaimana denganmu, Otouto?" Tanyanya lagi.

Shūichi hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar deskripsi Minato. Itu terdengar seperti tim dulunya, dan ia merasakan sedikit rindu pada mereka. Walaupun kehidupan disininya lebih baik, sebagian besar memorinya adalah memori Uzumaki Naruto, bukan memori Namikaze Shūichi. Jadi, itu wajar kalau ia sedikit rindu pada orang-orang tersayang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hatake-sensei adalah orang yang suka bercanda. Ia mengajari kita banyak hal. Bukan hanya jutsu saja, tetapi pengalamannya. Mikoto, kau tahu Mikoto, dia masih sama saja. Ia dan Yoshino entah kenapa selalu berkompetisi satu sama lain. Perempuan. Kadang aku tak mengerti mereka…" Yang terakhir hanya Shūichi ucapkan dalam gumaman.

Minato terkekeh. Minato kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, membuatnya seolah menjadi bantal. Shūichi menaikan alisnya ketika melihat itu. Itu juga adalah salah satu kebiasannya ketika masih menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Melipatkan tangannya di belakang kepala ketika sedang berjalan. Shūichi kemudian berpikir bahwa kebiasaan itu ia ambil dari Minato.

"Hey, Otouto." Panggil Minato.

Shūichi melihat kearah Minato sambil menaikan alisnya, pertanda ia merespon sekaligus bingung.

"Apa kau yakin kita akan bisa membuat Klan Namikaze di Konoha?" Tanyanya, dengan mata yang penuh harapan. Shūichi sangat tahu pandangan itu.

Itu adalah pandangan seseorang yang ingin keluarga. Ketika Naruto masih kecil, ia selalu bermimpi untuk mempunyai keluarga nanti ketika besar. Mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang bisa disayangi. Lagipula, itu adalah mimpi semua yatim piatu. Untuk mempunyai keluarga. Shūichi tahu bahwa Minato sangat ingin keluarga. Jadi, ia bisa menebak betapa terkejut sekaligus senangnya Minato bertahun-tahun lalu ketika melihat ia mempunyai adik, padahal ia adalah anaknya.

Shūichi tersenyum, "Kalaupun kita berhasil, membuat klan itu susah. Aku sudah membaca buku tentang standar klan di perpustakaan Konoha. Sebuah klan harus mempunyai spesialis, atau sebuah spesifik. Seperti klan Aburame, yang bertarung dengan Kikaichu, atau klan Nara yang bertarung dengan jutsu bayangannya. Klan Yamanaka spesial dalam jutsu pikiran mereka, dan Klan Uchiha terkenal karena Kekkei Genkai Sharingan mereka," Jelas Shūichi, mencoba mengingat kata-kata di buku yang pernah ia baca di perpustakaan. "Dan, setiap klan harus mempunyai sebuah basic Taijutsu milik klan, dan basic Ninjutsu. Jadi intinya, setiap klan harus mempunyai gaya Taijutsu sendiri, dan setidaknya, mempunyai satu Ninjutsu buatan klan yang bisa dimasteri oleh seluruh anggota klan." Jelas Shūichi.

Minato kemudian diam beberapa saat. Wajahnya termangu-mangu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, "Itu dia!" Seru Minato, membuat Shūichi menaikan aslinya. "Melihat kita masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui spesialis kita, dan kita juga terlalu muda untuk membuat sebuah Ninjutsu, bagaimana kalau kita membuat Taijutsu?" Minato mensugesti.

Shūichi terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu. Membuat Taijutsu sendiri itu lebih mudah daripada membuat sebuah Ninjutsu. Ia kemudian mengusap-ngusap dagunya. Ia kemudian hampir face-palmed. Di saat menjadi Uzumaki Naruto, ia selalu mengkomplain tidak ada kuda-kuda Taijutsu yang cocok dengannya. Apa ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat Taijutsu sendiri?

"Itu… adalah ide yang tidak buruk." Ucap Shūichi setelah berpikir, "Tetapi kau tahu bukan, walaupun membuat Taijutsu itu tidak sesulit membuat Ninjutsu, tetap saja itu akan sangat sulit untuk seorang Genin. Dan lagipula, sebuah gaya Taijutsu mesti mempunyai tujuan dan spesialis. Seperti Taijutsu klan Uchiha, yang bergantung pada counter-attack karena cocok untuk Sharingan mereka. Lalu Aburame yang Taijutsunya sangat defensif, karena mereka terlalu mengandalkan pada Kikaichu mereka untuk bertarung," Jelas Shūichi lagi.

Tanpa sadar, mereka kini sudah berada di Apartmen mereka. Gedung Apartmen ini disediakan untuk seorang ninja yang tidak mempunyai klan, atau masih belum dapat membuat rumah sendiri. Di Apartemen ini kebanyakan berisi Genin dan Chuunin, karena Jounin biasanya tinggal di tenda divisi mereka, atau sudah mempunyai rumah sendiri.

"Well, kita akan mendiskusikan ini nanti. Kita mempunyai misi yang harus dijalani!" Seru Minato, _excited _untuk pertama kalinya keluar Konoha.

Shūichi terkekeh. Saatnya ia packing untuk perjalanannya untuk melihat keluar Konoha pertama kalinya, sejak ia terlempar ke masa lalu.

* * *

**-3 Hours Later-**

Shūichi dan Minato kini berada di gerbang barat Konoha, menunggu sensei mereka masing-masing. Team 7 dan Team Hatake sudah berada disana. Terlihat, Mikoto, Kushina, dan Yoshino sedang mengobrol pada satu sama lain, yang menurut Shūichi mengobrol tentang sesuatu soal perempuan.

Minato dan Fugaku memberi glare pada satu sama lain, dan kadang-kadang mengatai satu sama lain. Fugaku juga kadang menyombongi kemampuannya, yang membuat Minato juga menyombongi dirinya, dan kemudian membuat mereka berdua berdebat siapa yang lebih hebat.

Dua bunyi 'poof' kemudian terdengar, dan di depan mereka, terlihat sensei masing-masing yang masing-masing memakai sebuah tas yang kelihatannya sangat besar.

"Baiklah, dengar. Persediaan yang kita butuhkan ada di dalam tas aku dan Jiraiya-san. Kita akan ke Amegakure dengan cepat, karena kini tekanan perang semakin tegang, jadi kita tidak akan berlama-lama diluar desa. Kita akan beristirahat untuk tidur, atau ketika kalian capai. Mengerti?" Ucap Sakumo dengan nada komandonya.

"Hai!" Seru kedua tim bersama-sama.

Jiraiya mengangguk, dan kemudian membalikan badannya. Ia kemudian menggesturkan para Genin dengan tangannya untuk mengikutinya.

"Jalan!" Dengan itu, kedua tim berlari dengan cepat.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, new chapter. Maaf karena lumayan pendek. Aku hanya ingin bilang, di beberapa chapter lalu, aku sudah berkata bahwa perang dunia kedua disebabkan oleh Sasori. Maaf, itu salah dan aku akan memperbaikinya nanti.

Awal perang dunia ninja kedua sebabnya adalah karena keadan politik ke-5 negara yang semakin parah, jadi, membuat perang. Aku baru inget kalo Sasori menculik Kazekage ketiga di Perang Dunia ke-3.

Ohya, ingin saran. Aku merencanakan perang dunia ke-dua, yaitu timleine Naruto saat ini, untuk berakhir ketika Naruto berumur 12 tahun dan Minato berumur 13 tahun, yang berarti 3 tahun dari sekarang.

Melihat bahwa perang dunia ninja ke-3 berdurasi sampai 10 tahun, apa kalian ingin aku menulis perang dunia ninja ke-3 secara detail, atau hanya menulis beberapa bagian yang penting, dan sisanya timeskip?

Hanya itu saja, Sampai jumpa!


End file.
